Under The Spell Of A Phantom
by Gene's Gal
Summary: Summary Update:A Masked Ball Brings 18 Year Old Ruby To Meet The Mysterious Erik Only For Her To Discover Some Shocking Truths. Rated T, Don't Own The Movie Only OC Characters.
1. One: Betryal

Under The Spell Of A Phantom.

One: Betrayl.

"A masked ball?" Ruby said, a heavy frown across her face.

"Yes, my daughter." Her mother, Eleanor, replied.

She studied the detailed hand writing once more, letting her fingertips brush over the words.

"But mama, I don't have a dress."

"Oh, that will be sorted out today."

Ruby shot her eyes from the note to her.

"But I have a horse riding lesson with David!" She cried.

"No, I decided that you should stop that as you are now eighteen and not a child any more." Eleanor explained, sitting beside her.

Ruby turned away, stopping the threatening tears that were prickling her eyes.

"I don't want to go. I refuse to mingle with anyone!" She said, bitterly.

"Darling, you're not getting any younger and it's about time you find a suitable husband."

Ruby looked at Eleanor in shock and disgust.

"So that's the reason? Marry me off like my other sisters so that you can have the house for yourself? You make me sick!"

She threw the note on the floor and stormed off out of the room with a slam of the door.

Eleanor breathed out a heavy sigh, her eyes falling on her wedding ring.

"Oh Michael, if only you were alive right now." She said, tearfully.

Ruby rushed to her table where her diary lay waiting for her thoughts to pour out on the pages.

Getting out her quill and ink, she began to write down in a furious manner.

"_How dare she? I only just turned eighteen and already I got to think of being married to someone! I would rather be single, ride my horses and spend lazy days staring at the skies. It sickens me to see my sisters leaving with rich and ugly gentlemen they met in balls or dinner parties, they only send letter every two months explaining how their lives are so much better now they were happily wed. The thought of falling in love has not once appeared in my mind, not even when I read romantic novels from the libary here. Ever since papa died, my mother has changed from being the loving woman I admired to a complete stranger wanting only one thing to get rid of her daughters. I confide to David most of the time, he is my best friend since childhood and refuses to fall in love too."_

Thinking of him, Ruby blew the pages and left it open so it could dry.

She went to her cupboards where her helmet and jacket hung.

Putting them on, Ruby dashed out of her room and jogged down the staircase.

As she stepped outside, the warm sunshine instanly hit her along with a cool breeze.

A blissful sigh escaped her lips, all troubling thoughts seemed to fade away.

But once she reached the stables, the sound of a woman's laughter appeared.

With a frown, Ruby pushed her walking to a run only to find a truely horrifying sight.

David was holding a mysterious young woman with golden locks and a breath-taking smile.

He lowered his head to capture his lips with her own, the kiss was long and passionate.

Ruby felt her heart shatter to a million pieces, how could everyone around her betray her so?

"Ahem!" She cleared her throat which made the couple break apart.

David's eyes widened at the sight of a very angry Ruby standing very close with her hands on her hips.

"What's going on here?" She snapped, her voice cold and bitter.

"Er... Ruby, meet Ariel. Ariel, meet Ruby." He said, nervously.

The woman came towards her, rising a offered hand.

Ruby looked at it in digust but went ahead to shake it.

"It's nice to meet you, David's being non stop talking about you." Ariel said, with that smile on her beautiful face.

"Whatever. Can I speak to him privately?" She asked, with a sneer.

"Sure, go right ahead."

With a swift nod, Ruby went to grab David's sleeve and dragged him to a empty stable.

"What on earth are you playing at?" She hissed, pointing her finger at his chest.

"Ruby, I'm allowed to. You can't tell me what to do." He replied, gruffly.

"Ha! What about that promise we made when we were children?" She cried.

"Well, it's broken. I'm sorry but I'm grown up now and so should you."

With that, David walked away to grab Ariel's hand and headed down the path.

Ruby looked at the straw, fighting her hardest not to break down in tears.

Her shoulders stared to shake, her lips were begining to tremble.

Sinking to her knees, she placed her hands over her face and let out silent sobs that only her could hear.

A little while later, Ruby headed back inside.

The clouds were building, rain began to fall down.

Servents noticed her lost look but didn't dare ask her what was wrong.

Walking up the stairs, she held on the rail with a tight grip.

Eleanor was just coming across the hallway to discover her daughter in a state of distress.

She waited until Ruby came up, watching her slow movements towards her.

Once she stopped, Ruby rose her head to let her eyes burn in her mother's.

"I've decided to go to the masked ball." She said, calmly.

A wave of relief washed over Eleanor, at long last she saw sense.

She gathered her daughter in her arms and embraced her for a long time.


	2. Two: Desire

Under The Spell Of A Phantom.

Two: Desire

Ruby rose her eyes to the mirror standing before her.

Instead of the tomboy eighteen year old she knew well, a stranger was staring back at her.

Her long auburn hair was wrapped up in a tight and uncomfortable bun.

Pearls on her neck and ears.

A long flowing blue dress with added corset.

White gloves on her hands.

To finish off was a pair of heeled shoes.

Eleanor placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, tears were forming in her eyes.

"My Ruby, don't you look beautiful?" She said.

There was no answer, she was stunned of how different she looked.

Her body trembled with constant fear, would she change for good?

Eleanor spun Ruby around so that she could face her mother instead of her reflection.

"Now, let's depart for the ball. Don't forget your mask. I shall wait for you outside but do not take too long."

She watched her leave the room, shutting the door behind her.

Ruby wanted to break down and cry, how she wished that she'd never agreed to do this.

The past week before was going to town, entering shop after shop to find the right outfit for the ball.

One time she saw David and Ariel, arm in arm, laughing and not noticing that she was there watching them in disbelief.

It sickened her deeply, she felt a bout of illness which she pleaded to her mother that she couldn't go but Eleanor had none of it.

Now the night has finally arrived, there was no way she could escape unless she could run in shoes that were too small for her.

Her wet eyes fell on her mask at her table, it had a unusual design and was easy to put on her face.

Nimble fingers touched the material for a few moments then she picked it up and went back to the mirror.

As she put it on, her eyes widened of her reflection once more.

The mask covered half of her face only revealing her pouty lips, two small holes for her to breath through her nose and her eyes looked more brighter than usual.

"Ruby, we are going to miss the carriage if you don't hurry up!" Eleanor's sharp voice made her jump out of her skin.

She stared at the door furiously, feeling her fingers curl up into fists.

Grabbing her clucth on her bed, Ruby stomped out of the bedroom and slammed the door.

Eleanor looked at her in shock but her gaze wasn't returned.

Instead she jogged down the staircase, went outside and waited for the carriage to arrive.

It was a clear night, stars were above the sky along with a half moon shining it's light.

"Honestly Ruby, you will have to change your behaviour when you get a husband. No acting like a spoilt, angry child." Eleanor said, gruffly.

"That's if I do find a husband!" She hissed, burning her eyes at her mother.

The pair remained silent until the carriage came, a elderly gentleman helped them on and began to drive.

"Why are we going to this stupid ball other than me finding a husband?" Ruby asked, folding her arms.

"Because Mr Johnson invited me and you to come." Eleanor replied, failing to hide her blush on her cheeks.

"So you two are lovers, I guess?" Ruby suggested, rising a eyebrow.

"Never, the only man I loved was your father!" Eleanor cried but her daughter could see right through her.

"No wonder you want me gone, not just so I can find this so-called "husband" but you and him can be together!"

Eleanor was going to protest but it was the truth and it sickened her that Ruby found out too quickly.

Again they went silent throughout the journey until they finally arrived at the masked ball.

Stepping off the carriage, the pair walked up the staircase where well dressed gentleman opened the door for them to enter.

Inside the ball was in full swing, music was playing and people were dancing to the enchanting melody.

Ruby studied their masks with curiousity, some were long and covered their entire faces while others were small to place over their eyes.

Her eyes moved to Eleanor who rushed towards a fairly handsome gentleman, her mind instanly knew it was Mr Johnson.

They came towards her, his arm locked in hers in a loving grip that made Ruby feel sick.

"Edward, this is my daughter." Eleanor said, with a warm smile on her face.

"Tis a pleasure to meet you, Ruby. Your mother has spoken a great deal about you for these pass weeks." He said, with a chuckle.

She stared at Eleanor with a sneer across her face, they must have had a full blown affair for a good long time behind her back.

"Oh? How nice of her. Excuse me please, I need a drink." Ruby decided, walking away from them.

A good looking waiter offered her a glass of champane which she glady took and drunk it down in three swallows.

It quickly burned at the back of her throat, that was enough for one night but it felt good anyway.

She went to sit down at one of the empty tables, watching and admiring the couples dancing together.

To her horror, Ruby could see David and Ariel sitting across the room drinking white sparkling wine.

A heavy kick went to her stomach, the harsh reality of having no friends was killing her world in a fast pace.

She turned to see Eleanor and Edward slow dancing, their faces touching each other's.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Ruby muttered to herself, shaking her head.

Making the decison to leave, she stood and headed down the hallway only to stop by a male's voice.

Suddenly taken by his powerful and pulling tenor, Ruby followed the path wondering who he could be.

Reaching towards a staircase, she walked down it taking each step carefully.

Not once did she look back or care if anyone saw her, no-one wanted to notice anyway.

The voice was getting louder and stronger, shivers ran up and down her spine.

When she was little, Ruby always went to the opera to experience a beautiful story told by their out of this world singing voices.

It captured her mind even when it ended and everyone was leaving to enter reality once more.

But when her father died, Eleanor refused to go anymore and shattered Ruby's fanasties for good.

Now as she went down the final step, candles suddenly started to lit once her foot touched the ground.

Following a new path, the golden glow grew brighter with each foot step she took.

Her eyes wandered around this new surrounding, it seemed endless until they lay on a red curtain at the end of the hallway.

Stopping a few inches near it, Ruby took two very heavy breaths and went ahead to push the material aside.

Stepping inside the room, her jaw dropped of how magical and beautiful it really was.

More candles were lit, sheets upon sheets of confusing musical notes were spread all across the tables and a large organ sat proudly.

But as she moved her head, Ruby's eyes fell on a tall and mysterious figure that had just finished his song.

His eyes were shut, a broad smile was across his handsome and masked face.

Once he reopened them, they lay on her in such a piercing stare that she simply froze on the spot.

Within that moment, Ruby began to feel something she hadn't in all of her eighteen years.

Desire.


	3. Three: Music

Under The Spell Of A Phantom.

Three: Music.

Her heart was thundering against her chest.

Her palms were begining to sweat in a alarming manner.

Her body trembled and shook, any second she could faint.

It was all because of the man Ruby was now staring at.

He was over six foot with jet black hair and grey green eyes.

But it was his half moon white mask that rose her curiousity.

One side handsome and pure, the other covered by the plastic object.

Ruby's mind was spinning around in a fast and uncontrolable pace.

Who was this mysterious man?

Why was he down here instead up there with the others?

What was making her feel these brand new feelings like this?

How could he just stand here and stare at her without a word being said?

Swallowing down the lump in her throat, she broke the silent moment between them.

A fierce frown appeared along with a unsettling sneer across his face.

"You shouldn't be down here, go back to where you come from." He growled, stomping towards her.

Ruby backed herself against the curtain but it's useless support made her fall down on her bottom.

The stinging pain was only noticed for a few moments as it was soon replaced by the chilling stare the mystery man gave her.

"I'm sorry, I won't come down here again!" She cried, looking away from him.

He relaxed his angry features by bending down and offering his hand to her.

Ruby gazed at it then to his eyes, they were so unusual and burning right through her like he knew every secret she had.

"Take it." He said, softly.

Without a second's pause, she placed her hand into his.

For a moment, they looked down at them suddenly amazed of how they fitted so perfectly.

"Come," He whispered, breaking the tender moment between them.

With every bit of strengh in him, Ruby stood once more and walked back inside the room.

He led her to the organ where more sheets of music lay on it, the confusing notes capturing her eyes.

Letting go of her hand, he sat on the stool and began to play a beautiful, peaceful melody.

She watched him in awe, breathless of how magically talented he was adding more of the mystery.

But as Ruby began to hum, he started to sing low at first then rose to normal hearing level.

His voice, it was like something out of a romance novel or the operas she went as a child.

The man turned his head to stare at her, a curved smile appeared instead of that frightening sneer.

She placed a hand on his broad shoulder, not once did he pull away or stop singing because of it.

Once the song came near it's end, he held on one note while his fingers pounded the keys until everything went silent.

Tears fell down Ruby's face, it was such a beautiful and powerful piece of music that touched her thoughts forever.

He stood up from the stool, never tearing his gaze from the woman standing before him.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out which deeply disappointed her.

"Come, I'll shall take you back to the ball." He said, offering his hand once more.

Realising that she will not know his name, Ruby placed her own with his and followed him out the room.

She stole a few more glances behind her, remembering every part of it in her memory.

The pathway was dark, no candles shone to guide them through here or up the staircase.

Every step was hard and struggling for Ruby, it seemed like she didn't want to leave that place or him.

Within a few minutes, they reached towards the ballroom to find it eeirly silent and no-one around.

She heard him curse under his breath, a word that was strange and forbidden to say from anyone.

He stopped and turned around, his burning eyes captured hers.

"It seems the ball has finished and that you are the only person here." He said, sternly.

"But it's not just me. There's you." She replied, softly.

Ruby regretted her words by the angry look on his face.

"No-one knows that I am here, this is our secret you must keep forever and never tell anyone. Do you understand?"

The threatening tone of voice he had made Ruby unsettled but swiftly nodded her head without hesiation.

"Good, now I must depart. Farewell, my lady." He said, lowering his lips on her hand gently.

"It's Ruby. My name is Ruby." She added, with a small smile.

He studied her quietly, repeating her name over and over in his tortured mind.

"Well, Miss Ruby. It's been a pleasure meeting you this night, may you have a happy and free life." He bowed, then walked down the pathway.

"Wait!" She called, stopping him in mid-step.

"Yes?" He said, turning his head slightly only showing his white mask.

"At least tell me your name if I can't ever see you again." She pleaded.

A heavy sigh escaped from his lips.

"It's Erik." He replied, then carried on walking into the darkness.

_"Erik, what a unusual name for a man..." _She muttered to herself.

Turning her heel, Ruby headed towards the entrance only to feel a weak spell wash over her.

With a sigh, she collasped to the floor in a dead faint.

Erik was just reaching the staircase when he heard a bang that froze his blood.

He ran back to find Ruby lying there with her eyes shut.

For a moment, he could just leave her there and think nothing more of it.

But inside, something was pulling him to do the right thing.

_"Just like before with her... Stop it, Erik!" _His mind raged.

Gathering Ruby in his arms, he headed back slowly to his rooms down below.


	4. Four: Thoughts

Under The Spell Of A Phantom.

Four: Thoughts

_What am I doing?_

_Once more, a beautiful woman is in my arms and I'm taking her away from the light to sleep in my darkness._

_Flashbacks of her appear in my torrtured mind, I shake them aside for now._

_As I place Ruby on the bed, I study her more carefully._

_She sleeps so peacefully yet a deep frown is across her face._

_Her deep, heavy breathing pulls me to shut my eyes and let slumber succumb to my tired body._

_The rise and fall of her chest is slow and peaceful, her breasts are round and perhaps still growing._

_I tear my eyes away from that area, growling under my breath that I even stared at them like that._

_Turning my heel, I head back to the organ and lightly play a quiet tune to relax my tense muscles._

_Ah music, the one true thing that embraces me with the melodies I create from my genius mind._

_I think back when my eyes fell on the beautiful creature that all the sudden appeared in my rooms._

_Singing a song that I remembered from the dark days of Paris, I wasn't expecting anyone until she came._

_Sure, she wasn't a angel unlike her but there was something about Ruby that captured me greatly._

_Her hair was tied in what looked to be a very tight bun though there were strands breaking free from it's reigns._

_The dress she wore was blue and hugged every inch of her not so petite body._

_But it was her eyes that pulled me in, those blue pools that never seemed to leave mine._

_I could see the great distress that I was giving her, showing signs that she was in love with me at first sight._

_Impossiable!_

_No woman on this cruel planet could ever love or adore me, it just simply wasn't done._

_So why was I strangely taken by this woman?_

_She broke that silent moment between us that made me snap out of those forbidden thoughts._

_Anger soon replaced them, I didn't want anyone her especially her._

_When I came towards the woman, she backed away only to fall on the ground with fear running wild in her eyes._

_Too many times I've scared or frightened men or women because of what lay behind my mask but she was afraid of my rising temper._

_Once she said that she would leave, all the sudden my rage just disappeared replacing it with that calm demeanor from before._

_Offering my hand to her, she looked at it then to me._

_Soon when she placed hers into mine, I couldn't deny how they joined together so perfectly._

_Electric shots of shivers ran all over my body, no-one not even her strangely made me feel this way._

_Once again shaking away my questioning thoughts, I pulled her up from the floor and led her back to the room._

_Letting go of her hand as we reached the organ, I sat down and began to play a song I had just written this afternoon._

_Turning my head to look at her, I smiled of how in awe she was of my masterful playing._

_I went back to focus on the music, the faint sound of her humming made me begining singing once more._

_Feeling her warm hand touch my shoulder, I didn't bulk or stop what I was doing._

_In fact, it made the song and the melody stronger like it was alive all around us._

_I wondered if I could teach her with my music, bring out the inner singer inside of her if that was her passion._

_What am I thinking?_

_I already did that with her and look where it left me, a broken heart and a man on the run from my childhood home._

_As the song came to a end, I held the note on a little longer while playing the final parts of the music._

_Silence fell over us, only I could hear the never ending echo of the melody._

_Standing up and turning to her, those eyes instanly hitting mine._

_My God, she is so beautiful under the candle's golden glow!_

_But three little words made my world turn upside down._

_"Who are you?" She asks with such curiousity._

_I knew then that I couldn't see this woman ever again, the risk was too dangerous to capture another young woman who is barely out of her teens and be forever with me._

_Seeing her deep disappointment didn't change my mind._

_I offered my hand, it was time to take her back to the ball._

_She took it and I guided her down the dark pathway._

_Up the long and winding staircase, not a word being said._

_But once we arrived, the place was empty and deathly silent._

_I cursed under my breath in French, enough for her to hear it and be shocked._

_Turning around, I sternly told her that it was only her here but she inculded me as well._

_Stunned at this, my rage came out once more threatening that she could never tell anyone about me._

_She simply nodded her head though I could see the fear rising in her eyes._

_With a bow, I bade my farewell with a kiss on her hand._

_Then she told me her name: Ruby._

_It echoed my mind over and over again, four letters just like mine._

_I repeated my farewell to her and began to walk away until she asked me that damn question once more._

_Seemed fair for her to say her name though bouts of fear bubbled in my stomach._

_Once I said my name, I carried on without pausing to hear her reaction._

_Hearing her faint footsteps echo made me lift a small smile, it's a shame I could never know her but I was doing the right thing._

_Suddenly, a loud bang froze my blood._

_Turning around, I ran so fast to find Ruby collasped on the floor._

_I could've walked away, leave her for anyone else to find her._

_But I gathered her in my arms and headed back to my rooms._

_Lifting my hands off the keyboard, I stood and went to check on Ruby._

_She laid on her right side, a blissful smile now replaced that frightening frown._

_Grabbing a chair, I sat down and watched her until my eyes grew heavily._

_I soon fell asleep, at long last having a long and peaceful sleep that I havent' had for years._


	5. Five: Gone

Under The Spell Of A Phantom.

Five: Gone

Opening her eyes, Ruby moaned softly.

Feeling the soft sheets wrapped her body, never had she felt so comfortable.

Turning her head to one side, she could see a sleeping hunched up figure.

A smile went across her face, there was no mistake that it was Erik.

All she could remember was feeling faint that made her collasp on the floor.

Ruby guess that he heard her fall, gathered her in his strong arms and placed her on the bed.

Pushing the covers aside, she slowly put her feet on the floor and stood up carefully.

Her legs were a little shaky but she quickly steadied herself.

Biting her lip down, Ruby walked towards him quietly and bended down.

She studied the white mask, curious to find out what was behind it.

So with all her might, she rose her fingers to clucth it and pulled it away from his face.

A look of pure horror was across her face now, gone were the blissful smiles and pleasent dreams from the night before.

Disfigured with red botches and very thin skin tissue, Erik was a hideous monster with one side angel and the other the devil.

Ruby backed away from him, placing her hands over her mouth so she wouldn't scream out the terror that was echoing in her mind.

She had to get out of here, fast without making a sound and before he could open his eyes to see the terrible thing she had done.

On tiptoes, Ruby left the room and pushed the curtain aside so she could pass.

Her feet pounded the long and winding staircase, they blocked the sound of her rising sobs breaking out of her mouth.

Once she reached the top floor, her legs buckled from the intense pain she pushed them through that she fell down.

Never had she felt so ashamed and disgusted at herself, he ruined her mentally and destoryed the innocence she once had.

If anyone saw her like this, rumours would spread like wildfire and that would be the end of finding a suitable husband.

Horrid flashes in Ruby's mind appeared: it was herself aging poorly, barren and no wedding ring on her left finger.

Forever remaining in her home, waiting for the day that Death's cold embrace take her soul and leave the body turn into a skelton.

She shook it away, gobsmacked of how very real it looked before her.

Her thoughts ran to her mother, she feared that she would never forgive her daughter for be missing for the whole night.

Though Ruby was scared of what could happen if she returned back home, all she wanted was to get out of here and be held tightly.

So with each careful move, she got up from the floor and brushed away the dust off her dress which was in a state of distress.

But when she reached towards the door, the sound of heavy footsteps echoed the hollow walls.

Her blood ran cold of the thought of Erik rushing towards her with rage in his eyes and shouting cruel, cold words at her.

Refusing to spend a another second here, Ruby grabbed the handle and ran with all the strengh she could gather.

The sun was starting to rise, birds were singing their songs and a gentle breeze began to blow.

Taking off the annoying heels, Ruby ran barefoot while releasing a few more tears down her face.

Not once did she look back.

* * *

_I was dreaming of the Opera Poplauire, alive and booming with life._

_My music echanting the audience, the songs forever haunting their thoughts._

_Up above, my eyes watch it unfold before me but there was a difference tonight._

_Instead of her, the woman that never failed to enter my mind, it was Ruby who was cast as the lead girl._

_Her voice, so outstanding and pure, made my body tremble when I thought it couldn't do it anymore._

_The caresses of her hair elegently lay on her shoulders, those eyes roaming everywhere until they shot up to where I was._

_Stunned of how she could find me, it didn't last long as a warm and a breath-taking smile went across her beautiful face._

_She was singing for me! _

_My heart pounded like mad, I thought it was dead when she left me but now that Ruby was here she made it pump in a fast pace._

_Returning her gaze back to everyone else, I breathed out a peaceful and blissful sigh that only I could hear it._

_But something was wrong, terribly and horrdily wrong._

_His voice boomed the walls, a long pointed finger was directed right at me._

_The audience looked up to see what he was talking about, some were shaking their heads while others muttered in fear._

_"It's him, the Phantom Of The Opera!" Raoul shouted with bitter venom._

_Screams of terror echoed all around me, women fainted while men demanded my head._

_To humour them even more, I stood out to let the candle glow reveal myself._

_When I laid my eyes on Ruby, her face shattered my heart once more._

_For some reason, I felt naked on my face so I rose my hand to touch that side only to my horror that I didn't have my mask on!_

_Because I was noticing that, a loud ear-spilting sound echoed the walls._

_I began to feel a awful pain where my stomach was so I lowered my gaze to discover that I was shot!_

_Blood was oozing quickly, everything went numb that my body had a mind of it's own to make me fall all the way down to the floor with a sickening thud._

_I awake covered in sweat, my heart pounding furiously against my chest._

_That dream was so real, I had it too many times with only change: Ruby._

_Speaking of her, I turned to the bed only to find it was empty._

_With a heavy frown, I stood up and began to walk only to tread on something hard._

_Removing my foot, horror and anger boilled into overdrive that it was my mask lying there!_

_Picking it up, I soon realised that Ruby must've awoken and was too curious for her own good to take it off me while I was asleep._

_To see the real me was a age-old shock, everyone who had seen it has either turned away in disgust or screamed of how something like me could be living._

_My rage was growing, the blood running through my veins was racing to a point that all I could see was violence and death in my eyes._

_She wasn't going to get away with this, the woman I loved before may had a escape with him but Ruby will never forget me in a hurry._

_So I ran out, stomping up the staircase and pounded the floorboards with a mad, evil grin across my unmasked face._

_But when I heard the front door shut, it was too late to capture her!_

_I cursed in French, punching the wall which a few bits of plaster fell down on the ground._

_"You may have gone from my clucths, Ruby, but beware my dear, the Phantom Of The Opera has returned and he will have you no matter what." I cried out._

_Hearing my voice echo around me, I turned my heel and went back to my rooms to begin to make the perfect sedcution just like Don Juan._


	6. Six: Unforgetable

Under The Spell Of A Phantom.

Six: Unforgetable.

It had been several days since that night where Ruby met Erik and awoke in the morning to discover a shocking secret about him.

She was punished by Eleanor by remaining in her bedroom until there was a real explaintion of why she suddenly disappeared.

But Ruby could never tell her mother about it what happened, the thought of him reappearing in her life chilled her bones.

So why couldn't she forget him? The way he sung and played the organ to her, those eyes never shifted from her haunted dreams.

Grabbing her pillow, Ruby muffled her loud sobs letting the loose tears fall down her face. What had he done to her?

* * *

_The notes come to live before me, it's melody caressing my body just like her gentle touch on my shoulder._

_Though I wanted to capture Ruby, her image seemed to never disappear from my mind or even my dreams._

_She had replaced her way too quickly, becoming the diva I always wanted her to be and sing my operas I've written._

_I stopped playing, my hands hovering over the keys while my thoughts were buzzing constanly like they always did._

_What if I could find where she lived and write a note to her offering singing lessons in a apartment I bought three years ago?_

_The idea made me smile, I was half way through my opera so it would take a good long while to finish it and study her more carefully._

_Standing up from my stool to grab my cloak that laid on the still unmade bed, I lingered to sniff the sheets to try and gather her scent._

_Yes, it was there but slowly starting to fade away which distressed me for a reason I quickly buried, this time my feelings won't win._

_I walked out of my rooms, heading up the staircase, went towards the door, opened and shut it ever so quietly so that he won't listen._

_Pulling up the hood to mask my face, I began to walk along the streets just like a normal gentleman that minding his own business._

* * *

Ruby breathed out a another heavy sigh, sleep once took ahold of her with no escape from her constant dreams of him.

This was getting out of control, feelings of illness started to appear and that was making her fear of how much more she can take.

Slowly removing herself from the bed, Ruby placed her feet on the floorboards and walked towards the windows to open them.

A cool, refreshing breeze blew on her. She shut her eyes to breathe it in then let it out with a contented sigh from her lips.

Suddenly when she moved her eyes forward, a dark cloaked figure was looking up at her revealing that white mask before her.

She gasped out loud, backing away in horror of what she just saw right before her own eyes.

"It couldn't possiably be him. Please God above, don't let that man be Erik!" Ruby pleaded to herself.

With every slow step, she crept towards the window to discover the figure had disappeared like thin air.

Tears started to fall down her face as she sank down to her knees, would she be ever free from him?

* * *

_I entered this fancy neighbourhood during my walk to find Ruby's house, it was giving me the shivers._

_Women were dressed in outragous and too many coloured dresses while the men wore very posh suits._

_Peaceful and beautiful to a artist's eye, I could see myself living here only if I wasn't hiding in the darkness because of my face._

_As I reached a elegent house with plenty of trees, flowers and freshly cut grass, my eyes fell on a stunning creature._

_It had to be her, no-one could mistake her auburn hair blowing against the calming breeze and those searching eyes._

_Once they fell on me, she backed away with terror written across her echanting face. I wasn't surprised at her action._

_But a sly smile went across my face, I had finally found her home so now all I can do is return and write my letter to me._

_I dashed to hide against the bushes, watching her reappear at the window to see if I was still there staring at her._

_Watching her fall to her knees and crying pulled me to gather her in my arms and reassure her that what she saw was all a nightmare._

_But it wasn't, this was reality and not one person could ever accept my face in this uptight society that denied me the right to life._

_Turning my heel, I could still her cries while I walked on until they faded away to nothing as I left this perfect neighbourhood._

Ruby studied the moon up above the clear night sky. How she longed to be up there away from everyone inculding him.

She couldn't forget that sudden shock of seeing him here where she lived, what was her safety now is a dangerous place.

Though she was afraid, she couldn't deny her forbidden feelings that were running wild all because of him.

Shutting her tired eyes, she igorned the loud rumbling of her stomach and let sleep once more take ahold of her.


	7. Seven: Dreams

Under The Spell Of A Phantom.

Seven: Dreams

She was dreaming...

_Ruby was wandering through a long and never ending hallway filled with paintings on the blue walls and fresh flowers in vases._

_Music was playing softly, it grew louder and stronger as she reached towards two large golden doors that opened by themselves._

_Over a thousand people were dancing in a large ballroom, their faces were covered by masks but took notice of her entering._

_Suddenly shy, Ruby looked down at her comfortable flat shoes that appeared through her flowing and beautiful pink dress._

_Then the music changed from a gentle melody to a much more romantic and lush harmony which grabbed her attention instanly._

_Her eyes roamed up to where one tall figure, dressed fully in black except his white frilly shirt, stood staring back at her._

_Ruby felt that it must've been Erik because no other man could ooze such sexual presence and was undeniablly attractive._

_But there was something different about him this time, something that made her gasp and rise those strong feelings once more._

_He wasn't hiding behind a mask, there was no signs of disfigurement or pure horror on one side of his handsome, breath-taking face._

_Walking slowly towards her, Ruby just froze completly on the spot waiting for him only for he to stand before her within mere seconds._

_Erik rose his gloveless hand to her, she simply took it without tearing her gaze from his haunting and soul-capturing eyes._

_He led her in the middle of the floor, others made way so that they could begin to dance along with the echanting music that was playing._

_So in sync and powerful they were that everyone else stopped what they were doing so they could watch this couple sway perfectly._

_Never had Ruby felt so happy being in his embrace, her heart pounded against her chest and her mind ran wild for just being with him._

_Erik spun her around so that her back was against his chest, his hands roamed down her neck, her shoulder blades until they hovered over the rise of her breasts._

_Ruby sucked in a breath as his talented fingers gently caressed them until they slid down her stomach to grab her thighs and spun her back around to dance once more._

_Her body was afire, just what on earth was Erik doing to her? She couldn't possiably be in love with this man already? Or was she before it was too late?_

_The music was reaching it's end, a another surprise was up his sleeve by the way a wide smirk was across his face which made Ruby shiver._

_He gathered her with a tight grip and lifted her up the air, several gasps came out from the audience's mouths even the musicans were shocked too._

_She looked down at him, laughing and shutting her eyes to let the sweet bliss overtake whatever made her fear, angry or anything that would upset her._

_Erik lowered her down slowly once the melody faded away to oblivion though the notes would forever be in Ruby's mind until her dying day._

_Laying her head against his broad chest, the claps and cheers were for them no other could match what just happened tonight._

_"Open your eyes, Ruby." He whispered softly, she let out a smile across her face for hearing that beautiful voice finally._

_Moving her head, she slowly opened her eyes to wide them in pure horror. No, it couldn't possiably be a nightmare!_

_Instead of the man that had a pure face, in his place was the disfigured creature that haunted her dreams ever since she discovered it that very night._

_She backed away, screaming and wailing like a mad woman betrayed by the man she clearly loved. But he wasn't the only one who hid a secret._

_The dancers tore off their masks, every single one had angry botches but their eyes were blood red and their teeth were deathly sharp._

_Ruby began to ran but Erik's vice-like grip grabbed ahold of her arm and spun her around to face him._

_"You will never escape from me, just like her. But this time, I will have what I want!" He let out a evil and chilling echoing laugh._

Ruby awoke, screaming and covered in sweat. Eleanor burst through the door, holding a candle stick in her hand.

"My daughter, calm down! It's just a nightmare!" Her voice reassured her but she couldn't stop screaming.

Mr Johnson came in, watching the scene unfold before his tired eyes, he was angry for being woken up but it wasn't his place to say anything.

Eleanor put the candle down to embrace her daughter, rocking her side to side while Ruby let her screams slowly quieten down.

"You must tell me what's wrong." She asked her, cupping her tear-stained cheeks with her shaky hands.

"I can't." She replied, lowering her weary head back on the pillow clucthing her sheets up to her chin.

Eleanor looked at Mr Johnson hopelessly, if she wasn't careful she would lose Ruby to this mysterious behaivour she was going through.

With a heavy sigh, they left the room to shut the door behind them. She could hear faint mutterings of their voices until they died away.

Ruby looked at the candle, it's soft golden glow made her eyes slowly close to go through yet again a another unsettled dream of one person.

Erik.


	8. Eight: The Letter

Under The Spell Of A Phantom.

Eight: The Letter

_It's been so long since I written a letter back in those times in the Opera Poplaurie, making the same demands to the manger._

_I look down at the blank sheet holding the pen in my hand, thinking of the words that won't unmask the real person behind it._

_Touching my mask with my other hand, I shut my eyes and thought back of the night Ruby revealed it before her curious eyes._

_If only I awoken, grabbed her before she had a chance to run and explained her the real reasons why people were so cruel._

_Would she even believe me? After seeing my horrific face, I highly doubted she could feel anything other than pure terror._

_With a heavy sigh, I reopened my eyes and began to write down the words that seemed not suspious yet mysterious._

_Placing it in the elevope, I sealed it down with a stamp and turned the letter around to write down her name in the middle._

_Rereading it over and over, my body relaxed of the feel of her ghostly hand on my shoulder for a few moments before disappearing._

_I blew out the candle, went towards my organ and began to play music that had no songs or meanings behind it but it was escaspim from my troubling thoughts._

Morning arose for a another day, the sun was up above the cloudless sky and the birds were singing their melodies to the world.

Ruby slowly opened her eyes with a heavy sigh, it seemed so beautiful outside and yet she thought it was best to stay indoors.

But the sound of her rumbling stomach pleading for food won the battle so she pushed away the sheets and walked towards her large mirror.

The image before her was distressing, there was no sparkle in her eyes just heavy black rings under them and her cheeks were gaunt.

All because of him, the man that captured her mind and dreams within mere seconds of meeting him that one amazing yet terrifying night.

Though his hidden horrific secret haunted her constanly, she could never escape of how he made her feel in such short space of time.

She rubbed her arms which were covered in goose-pimples, her mind tracked back to his music and powerfully he played like no-other.

Shaking away the images, Ruby headed to her wardobe and picked out a long dress to put on for today and combed her tangled hair.

Another look in the mirror, ther was a little difference in her appearence but she couldn't mask what she really looked like.

Opening her door, she closed it behind her and walked along the hallway towards the staircase which she went down them slowly.

The smell of breakfast filled the rooms, Ruby followed it with her nose to enter the kitchen where Eleanor and Mr Johnson sat together hand in hand.

They turned to see her with a stunned look on her face, it was enough for both of them to break away from their embrace very quickly.

"Ruby, you've come down from your bedroom!" Eleanor said, coming towards her with tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

The rage in her daughter's eyes made her stop in mid-step, suddenly frightened of what was going to be said within a matter of seconds.

"What is he doing here?" Ruby said, pointing her finger at Mr Johnson but not moving her angry gaze towards him.

"He's been with me ever since for comfort, I was so worried about you missing like that he went back with me that night so I wasn't alone." Eleanor explained.

"Well, he can leave after breakfast." She decided, sitting down to spread some butter on a piece of toast and began to eat it.

"You do not order me about in my own home!" Her mother screamed, stomping her foot but Ruby didn't flinch or turn to look at her.

"It's alright, Eleanor. I'll make my leave now." Mr Johnson said, removing himself from the seat and headed out of the kitchen.

"Oh please don't go!" She pleaded, grabbing his jacket in a tight grip but his hands pushed them off gently with a sorry look in his eyes.

She watched him leave, hearing his footsteps echo the hollow walls until they faded away though the front door didn't close behind him.

"See what you have done, Ruby?" Eleanor shouted, slapping the food from her daughter's hand. The evil stare from her was chilling.

"I haven't ate for days and I don't expect some man you're having some affair come in my house holding my mother's hand like that!" She cried, standing up.

"Sorry to break up the fight but there's a letter for Ruby here, it was lying on the doorstep outside." Mr Johnson said, handing it to her.

She studied they way her name was written, so perfect and a talented hand indeed. Though it could've been Erik but she dismissed it.

Pushing Eleanor and Mr Johnson aside, Ruby ran back upstairs and slammed the door behind her. She headed to her bed to sit down and opened it.

Pulling out the note, her heart began to pound furiously against her chest as she began to read what it had been written before her eyes.

_Dear Ruby, I am writing to you as I'm searching for a student who would be willing to have singing lessons for a opera I'm currently working with._

_Please arrive at this adress written below at one pm on Saturday the eleveth of May, do not be late as it would greatly anger me and this offer will not rise again._

_I assure you that I'm a simple, talented, muscian who has a keen eye on giving people chances in a proud profession that I truely admire all my life._

_You may think that it seems strange that I would choose someone like you who I haven't seen before but I have send letters to others before and they become my proud students._

_Take some time to think, of course, but I know you will accept this offer. Yours faithfully, ?_

The question mark was a mystery, it captured her that whoever this person was just wanted her to learn to become a singer.

There was no need to think it over, she already had her answer but what she didn't know was that she was going to make a mistake.

Or was she?


	9. Nine: A Voice Within

Under The Spell Of A Phantom.

Nine: A Voice Within

As Saturday dawned, Ruby began to feel nervous yet exicted to be given a chance to having singing lessons.

She didn't dare tell Eleanor about the mysterious letter, if her mother asked her the simple answer was a shrug of the shoulders.

It worried her even more that her daughter was behaving even more strangely, though deep down she was glad to see her out and about again.

After having breakfast and a usual walk around the grounds of the house, Ruby went back inside to pick out a suitable dress for the afternoon.

But she was struggling, not one seemed perfect and it angered her. Then a forbidden idea appeared in her mind, something that could get her into deep trouble.

Tiptoeing to Eleanor's bedroom, Ruby opened the cupboard doors only for her eyes to fall on a naked pink dress that hung on it's lonsome and looked like it was hardly worn.

Taking it off the hanger, she dashed back to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Then she put on the dress carefully, doing the buttons and went towards the mirror when she was finished.

Staring back at her wasn't a stranger or a gaunt, tired woman. In their places was a growing, beautiful teenager with her hair caressing over the sleeves and hugging her body perfectly.

She twirled around and around laughing at herself, for once Ruby felt comfortable in her skin and wondered that whoever was this teacher would see her as a attrative young woman.

Adding a few pieces of jewellery, she brushed her to put a alice band on the temple of her head, finishing off with some ballet-like flat shoes for comfort walking.

One more look in the mirror, then Ruby left her room and went downstairs hoping that no-one would spot her especially Eleanor. Luckily, she left the house without anyone noticing her.

Finally arriving at the building, her jaw dropped of how beautiful and elegently stunning this place was. This person had to be seriously rich to live here with over ninty windows and a brown door.

She used the knocker three times and waited for a answer but instead of someone being by the door, it opened all by itself with a bone-chilling sqeak until it stopped to reveal a large dark hallway.

Swallowing her fear, Ruby stepped inside with her eyes searching around her surroundings. Suddenly, the door slammed behind her with a almightly bang that made her scream in fright.

_"Don't be afraid, my dear..."_ A pulling, intoxiating voice appeared that grabbed her attention instanly. For a moment, she thought it belonged to Erik but she pushed those thoughts aside.

"_Come in, head up the staircase. The candles will lead the way..." _All the sudden, dozens of the golden glow came letting the place breathe before her own eyes with brown walls and vases with red roses.

Ruby began to walk up the steps, each one made her heart race madly against her chest. Wherever he was leading her she didn't know but there was no going back after this.

Reaching to the final stair, the voice returned ordering her to walk down a another hallway but this time no candles were there to help her along the way. That unsettled her.

Without noticing, Erik was watching her walk slowly in the pitch black darkness with a wide smile across his face. The thought of seeing her angered and inpassioned him.

"_Stop there." _She did what she was told, waiting for the next demand. "_Try and open that door for me..." _Ruby rose her hand to blindly search for it only to land on a cold handle.

Pushing it down, the door opened and moved aside slowly. Bravely, she entered inside the room and was about to shut the door behind her until a black figure stood before her.

She backed away, her eyes widened of how tall and mysterious it was as it closed the door with a silent click. It's head turned to her, a chilling shiver ran down her spine.

"_Good afternoon, Ruby. I'm pleased that you have come, now follow me to where the piano stands." _It said, rising a dark hand pointing at the end of the room where the organ stood proudly.

They walked towards it, not once did they leave each other's gazes though Ruby tried her hardest to figure out what colour was her teacher's orbs but she failed terribly.

It sat down on the stool, opening a book filled with sheets of music and confusing notes written by a genius hand. She was captured of how talented it was to her.

"_Now, begin with this song..."_

_Many hours went by of constant playing of the songs I wrote during the years, every one was a struggle for Ruby but she strangely mastered it within three tries._

_I was simply awe-struck of how a teenage girl that hardly had any training in her voice that could sing like that, my heart beated with every note she sung._

_She looked so beautiful in that dress, it looked like it was made for her but to my mind's eye it could be her mothers hung without being worn at all._

_Breathing in her scent drove my senses wildly, if only I could appear before her without feeling any fear of she running away from my face and we could be together._

_One side of me wanted her dead for what she had done to me that night, ripping away that terrifying secret that I demanded to be buried forever never to be discovered._

_But the other was sinking into desire, the thought of life without her was unimaginable and sinful. Though I didn't believe in God, I would pray on bloody knees to have her love._

_As day turned to night, I ended the lesson by shutting the board down the keys and stood up from the stool. I took her hand and led her out of the room without a word being said._

_Her soft touch on my arm sent raw shivers down my spine, I was in too deep with this woman and the only way I could capture her was to go through this plan that was working._

_Reaching towards the front door, I turned Ruby around so that she could see only the blackness instead of my face. The agony was written in her eyes, demanding to know who I was._

_"We shall meet again, Ruby. You did very well for your first ever lesson. Perhaps you might star in my new opera I'm writing." I said in that pulling voice that masked my own._

_"I would be glad to be a part of it." She replied with a warm smile, though it didn't reach into her orbs quick enough to truely sasfiy me. I opened the door and watched her step outside._

_"Until next time." I said, capturing her hand and kissed it softly. I could feel her body trembling of that gentle touch, a huge smirk went across my face for a few moments until it disappeared._

_She let go of my grip, turned her heel and walked away until I couldn't see her any longer. With a heavy sigh, I went back inside to lay on my bed closing my eyes shutting away the thoughts of her._

_Ruby._


	10. Ten: The Reveal

Under The Spell Of A Phantom.

Ten: The Reveal

As the weeks went by, Ruby sneaked out of her house to have the three and a half hour lessons with her mysterious teacher.

Not once did she ask who or why to it but with each passing time, her curiousity grew to a point that was quickly driving her mad.

Whenever she had a break, they would talk of things like the upcoming opera it was planning or how the weather was changing from spring to summer.

Every time they parted, it always kissed her hand and watched her walk away until there wasn't a sign, a trace or even a shadow left of her.

As Ruby slept, her dreams would be of her teacher...

_It begins with her entering the room to find it in a golden glow by the candles, her eyes fell on the proud piano along with a broad back facing her._

_Walking towards it, her heart beats like a drum with it's never ending beat. The nerves bubbling inside her stomach reach to a peek point._

_She stops all the sudden as her teacher rises from the stool and slowly turns around to face her at long last from the constant darkness._

But to Ruby's disappointment, she would always awake before it revealed the long-awaited truth. Tears would fall down her face until sleep captures her once more.

* * *

_I can't handle this anymore. Hiding in the darkness to watch her, breathe in her scent and long for that touch before kissing her hand and watching her disappear._

_Agony and pain is a many emotions I'm going through, if only I can step out to show myself to her! But I can't, not now. Not yet. And it's killing me._

_When I revealed myself to her all those years ago, the desire was in her eyes in that night but died away the moment she discovered my mask._

_The same thing happened with Ruby but it was strangely different. While she knew the emotion with that fop, Ruby was new to it all and it surprised me greatly._

_I will never forget the moment her eyes laid on mine, that gentle touch on my shoulder as I played and the way she slept in my bed like a peaceful angel._

_But curiousity always won, she found out the truth and ran away just like she did though I did not see Ruby land in a another man's arms which gives me hope._

_Every time she arrives for the singing lessons, her eyes always come alive especially when she opens that beautiful mouth of hers to burst into a song._

_I could sense her despartly wanting to know who was this person that could bring out so much in such a short space of time but could I just appear?_

_For the first time in all these years I've been living in this cruel and rejected world, I was afraid and scared of what could happen. Losing her for good would end everything that meant life._

_But if she took my face in her hands, caress and kiss it, accepted the truth once and for all, my soul would forever sour across the endless skies._

_As I lay on my bed, thinking the postive and negative outcomes, I knew that I couldn't last any longer. The next lesson, I will show myself to Ruby and await for the verdict._

Picking out the same naked pink dress yet again, Ruby put it on with all the usual things alongside it and sneaked out of the house.

But someone was hiding in the bushes, watching her every step until she was out of sight. It was time to find out what she was up to.

Arriving at the building, the front door was open which made her stop in her steps. "That's strange," Ruby said to herself, heading towards it.

Entering inside, she didn't notice the shadow behind her following in quiet tiptoes as she went up the staircase and walked along the hallway.

Reaching the door, it opened by itself to discover the room was covered in the golden glow by the candles all around the four walls.

Her eyes darted towards where the piano stood only for a tall, broad back was facing her that was elegently sitting on the stool.

The pounding of her heart appeared, the sweat formed on her palms, the mad turning began in her mind. This was so like her dream.

Slowly walking towards it, the figure rose that made her stop a few meters from it and the piano. Her body started to tremble of what could happen next.

"_Good afternoon Ruby. I've decided to reveal myself to you today. Please don't be afraid of my image, I just want you to see who I really am after all these weeks we had together."_

With every pain-staking second, it slowly turned around to face her. Her eyes fell on the feet, then the legs, the chest and finally at last the face.

Erik.

The shadow that lingered at the door opened their mouth in pure horror, so he was still alive and was now capturing a another teenager for his prey.

Ruby let out a howling scream, tears flowing down her face. It couldn't possiably be, the dark figure that haunted her dreams was the same man all along.

"Stay back!" She wailed, stepping away from his out-reached hand. "How could you do this? Why can't you just leave me alone! I saw your face!"

"I know, at least let me explain the truth to you Ruby. Please don't leave me like this!" Erik begged, slowly coming towards her but she ran to the door.

The shadow hid deeper in the darkness, watching her run away from him. "Just like before." It muttered silently to itself, shaking it's head.

Ruby dashed down the staircase, igorning Erik's cries and headed towards the front door but he soon slammed his body against hers.

He gripped her tight with his hands, shaking her like a rag doll shouting and raving in a another langauge she couldn't understand.

"Please let me explain everything, Ruby! I promise you that I will let you go if you listen to my story." He pleaded, his thumbs stroking her arms.

The touch wasn't left unnoticed to her, raw and pleasureable shivers ran down her spine but she quickly pushed it aside for now.

"Why should I?" She cried, sobbing. "Because I need this one chance with you, if I can't have that then I will die this very day." He replied, softly.

Ruby's eyes widened, the thought of him lying in a pool of blood because of her appeared in her mind. The image shocked her to the core.

She looked at him, such despartion and pleading was in those amazing pools. If she could only let herself go, there would be no chance of escaping those orbs.

"You promise to let me go after I hear your story?" She said, sternly. A bout of strengh came over her, there was no need to cry now so she wiped the tears away.

"Yes, will you let me?" He replied, loosing the grip on her. Ruby turned away to think this through, one side wanted her to stay while the other demanded her to leave.

With a heavy sigh escaping her lips, she rose her gaze back to him. The answer didn't need any words, Erik already knew what Ruby wanted to do and for that he was grateful.


	11. Eleven: Freedom Or Truth

Under The Spell Of A Phantom.

Eleven: Freedom Or Truth?

Erik led her to a another room that was dimly lit with a large couch and a Persian curpet on the floor.

Ruby's eyes scanned everywhere until they fell on one wall filled with drawings and a beautiful painting.

She let go of his hand to go and look at it, he stopped and watched her letting out a deep sigh.

Studying them carefully, she soon realised that what she was seeing was her reflection but with a difference.

The painting had her wearing a elegent red gown with her hair falling over her shoulders and a small smile on her face.

Stunned at this, Ruby turned to look at Erik who slowly came towards her with his hands behind his back.

"Did you do this?" She asked, pointing at them. "Yes, in my own spare time, I can make drawings and operas come to life." He replied, softly.

Turning her head back to look at it some more, Ruby couldn't deny the rushes of desire running up and down her body.

She could feel his steady breathing tickling the base of her neck, if he touched her now she would be lost forever.

But hearing the truth was more important so she turned around to walk away from him and sat down on the couch.

"Begin your story, Erik. That's what you bought me here for." Ruby said, folding her arms.

She caught his sad gaze for a few moments until she broke it off by looking at the barren fire place.

He cleared his throat as he walked towards her and sunk to his knees on the floor, his eyes never leaving her face.

"I know you took off my mask that night, Ruby." He started. She didn't move a muscle though her heart pounded furiously against her chest.

"That's why I had to have you. Whoever sees what lies behind it can never escape from me, not even you. I'm so sorry that I frightened you."

Tears slowly flowed down her face, the tremble of her shoulders werrn't left unnoticed by Erik. He'd upset her even more, there was no choice.

He had to let her go just like before, the agony in his heart was almost too much to bear. He was sure enough it would break in a matter of seconds.

"Come, I'll let you free." He said, standing up to offer his hand. Ruby turned her head to look up at him with a frown.

"But I don't want to go, I want to stay here and learn the truth about you." She said, rising from the couch so they could stand together.

"No Ruby, my past is something you will never know. What happened did, I want a fresh start to start again and forget it all." He replied, lowering his head.

She slowly rose her hand to the side where Erik's mask lay, in a instant she ripped it off his face and threw it across the floor.

He looked at her in horror, anger began to boil his blood but quickly stopped when he saw there was no fear in her eyes.

She was studying it, her fingertips carefully touching the harsh red bumps. Erik shut his eyes, blocking the increasing tears that were forming.

Ruby went to kiss it that made him stumble back from the sudden caress, the threatening droplets began to fall down without stopping.

"No, you must go!" He cried, pointing at the door. She went towards him but he moved too far within her reach. "Please, leave!"

"Why? Why should I leave?" She asked, her lips started to tremble. "I can't, just go!" He pleaded, sinking to his knees.

She dared to place her hand on his shaking shoulders but suddenly he grabbed it tight and forced her down on the floor staring right through his eyes.

"JUST LEAVE! DON'T TOUCH ME! GET OUT AND NEVER RETURN TO THIS PLACE!" He roared, letting go of his tight grip on her hand.

Ruby slowly rose, turned her heel and walked instead of running out of the room. Once she shut the door, her sobs echoed the walls.

What had she done? That kiss will forever burn her, a stupid mistake that cost her one chance of love. Wait, was she in love with Erik?

The sudden realision hit her hard. Though she was afraid of what she did that night, her true feelings deep down always won no matter what.

She placed her hands over her mouth, a moment without him was agony. So she opened the door and slammed it shut behind her.

Erik looked up to see her, never had she looked so beautiful like she did now. He rose up from the floor and went towards the mask but her hand stopped him.

"No, leave it there." She said, calmly. He stared into her deeply, neither of them noticed it fall back to it's place.

"I thought I told you to leave." He said, his voice shaking. "I know you did but I don't want to. I don't want a life of freedom without you in it." She replied with a weak smile.

He gathered her in his arms, his eyes searching for any doubt in her orbs but there was none. It shocked him hugely.

"I'm so sorry, Ruby. For everything. My face, I know it's horrible." She shook her head, placing her fingers on his lips.

"No, I find it beautiful." Without stopping her, Ruby went to kiss it for a long period of time. Erik breathed out a blissful sigh, his body trembled in her gentle embrace.

She pulled away to look directly in his eyes, those orbs that stole her heart and soul with one stare. Ruby was lost but she didn't care one bit.

"What about me telling you the truth?" He asked, a worried frown appeared across his face. "Forget it, let's think about now. It's in the past, I do not care." She replied.

Within that, Erik slowly lowered his head to capture Ruby's lips with his own. But unknown to them was the shadow, watching it all before it's very eyes.

He had seen enough to rise bile in the back of his throat. "That is enough!" He roared, breaking the pair apart from their passionate embrace.

They stared at the figure slowly coming towards them, the horror was written across their faces as the shadow was indeed Mr Johnson.


	12. Twelve: Shattered Hearts

Under The Spell Of A Phantom.

Twelve: Shattered Hearts.

"Mr Johnson, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked, still in Erik's arms.

"Stay away from him, you're coming home with me." He demanded, walking towards them.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Erik said, coldly and bitterly.

Mr Johnson stopped a few inches from them, avoiding the mad mask man's intense gaze.

"Ruby please, your mother is deeply worried about you. It's not safe here, especially him" He ordered.

She shook her head while tightening her hold on Erik, wild horses would have to come and tear away from the man she loved.

"See? She's made her choice, now leave old man!" Erik cried, pointing at the doorway. Mr Johnson stared at him with a sneer across his face.

"Oh no, I'm not going anywhere until Ruby learns the REAL truth about you." He said, with a edge.

A harsh shiver ran down her spine, she feared of what could happen next but she had to remain strong.

"I'm warning you, if you don't leave I will do something I may or may not regret." Erik replied, gritting his teeth.

"That's right, bring out the inner violent man in you. The dark monster you locked up ever since that night where you killed her!"

Ruby's jaw dropped, she slowly turned to face Erik with horror dancing in her eyes. The only emotion in his face was rage, just like before.

"What are you talking about, Mr Johnson?" She asked, looking at him. A chuckle came out of the man's lips, it unsettled her deeply.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? Ah, I remember. You said it didn't matter about the past, all what did was now and you kissed him." He replied, folding his arms.

Erik's body tenisoned to a point that she felt uncomfortable being in his embrace, he noticed her trying to break free which made him even more angry.

"You have no right to be here and spread such lies! I'd never murdered her, she left with Raoul. I let her go." He said, finally releasing Ruby.

She backed away from Erik but her eyes never left him to study his body lanaguge and if he was telling the truth or was lying.

"Rubbish! De Changy told me two weeks ago that Christine Daae died while trying to give birth to his son!"

The sudden outburst made Erik sink to his knees, his body violently shaking and loud wailing escaped from his trembling lips.

Ruby watched him, a man destroyed by this heart-breaking news. She looked at Mr Johnson who seemed to enjoy seeing Erik's torrment.

"Who is this Christine Daae?" She asked. He turned to her, still having that uneasy sneer across his face.

"A beautiful teenager two years younger than you that suddenly became the diva of the Opera Poplaurie after Carlotta left. She was tutored by a mysterious being named the Angel Of Music. But at the same time, there was a Opera Ghost and a Phantom Of The Opera. All three were the same man. Him." Mr Johnson pointed at Erik.

Ruby gasped at this but she needed to know more information. "So what happened?"

"After her pefomance which pleased the audience, there were two people that were after her heart. Raoul Da Changy, a handsome gentleman. And Erik, the Phantom Of The Opera. Seeing the pair together, he was jealous enough to steal her from Carlotta's room and take her down in the deepest parts of the opera house. In his lair was dozens of pictures of her scattered across the walls, he promised her a life of singing if she would stay with him in the darkness forever. Yes, she was entranced and maybe in love with him that very night. But curiousity won, she took off the mask and discovered a truely horrific sight."

Within that, Mr Johnson grabbed Erik tightly and forced him to stand under the light so his disfigurement appeared before her eyes.

Though Ruby had seen, caressed and kissed it, she couldn't stop the once buried fear rising in her eyes. He saw her in a state of distress that he lowered his head down.

"No, you monster! You show that to her so that she can see sense" He roared, ripping off the wig and threw it aside so that he could grab Erik's real hair in his tight grip.

Ruby placed her hands over her mouth to cover her wailing, the shaking of her legs nearly made her fall on the floor.

"Can't you see you are upsetting her?" Erik cried. "She needs to know the truth, filth!" Mr Johnson hissed in his ear.

"What did he do to her?" Ruby asked, lowering her trembling hands to hang loosely by her hips. She could barely look at any of them due to her tear-stained eyes.

"Well, he threatened her that she could never escape now she knew the truth about him. But he let her go for now, she was terribly scared so she fell in Raoul's arms after the hanging of Joseph Baquet, a man that did nothing more than look at the dancers. He killed him in cold blood because he did not get his wish of Christine being in the lead role which instead went to Carlotta, a stupid but wise choice to the two new mangers. Now, she and Da Changy were secretly engaged to be married but Erik took her ring the night of the New Year. Not only doing that but he also had a new opera he was working on during the quiet few months without him. He demaned that Christine should be in the lead role, a fate that will bring his downfall. Why don't you tell Ruby the rest?"

Mr Johnson kicked Erik to the floor, agony was written across his face. "Come come, we haven't got all evening!" He cried, sitting down on the couch.

Ruby watched him crawl towards her but she took several steps back, it was enough for him to stop and rise his head to look at her.

"My love," He muttered, tearfully. "Just tell me, Erik." She replied, shaking her head at him. He lowered his head so his chin touched his chest. With a heavy sigh, he began.

"I followed her to the graveyard where her father was, just seeing and hearing her sing captured my heart forever. All I wanted was her, it didn't matter about anything else. She still thought of her Angel Of Music, I sung to pull her back in my arms but Raoul stopped it from happening. We had a sword fight, he was going to take my life but she told him not too. I wanted revenge for the both of them, he for stealing the love of my life and she for betraying me. So I killed the leading man, Pinagi, so that I could seduce Christine as Don Juan, the leading character of my opera. What I didn't realise as I sang a song she and he did, Christine would take off my mask and reveal to the world of my shame. In my rage, I stole her once more back to my lair and force her to marry me. Madame Giry must have told Raoul where I was because he came to save her, I wouldn't allow it. So I gave her a choice: be with me forever and let him go or refuse me and he would die. But she just came towards me, place the ring I took from her and kissed me fully on the lips. Afterwards, I let her go and be with him instead of me. All I have left of her is the ring and the haunting memoires that will never die until we both do."

Exhausted, Erik slumped to the floor silently sobbing for his dead lover and the loss of a another. He knew that she would never forgive him for what he has done.

Ruby couldn't speak, the shock took away her speech and left her mute. Mr Johnson rose up, clapping his hands loud enough for both of them to look at him.

"Well done, excellent speech! Now tell her how you escaped from Paris to live here." He ordered, coming increasinly close to Erik. "No, I've had enough." He whispered.

A growl escaped from the man's lips but calmed down, the monster was right. "Yes, a lot has been said and I'm indeed tired from it all. Another time Ruby will learn how you escaped." He said.

Mr Johnson walked towards to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, the never ending tears falling down her face.

"Come, let's leave this place." He said, with a small smile. For once, Ruby did what she was told and followed him out of the room heading towards the front door.

But Erik quickly got up and slammed his body against it, a furious stare burned at both of them. "You will not take her!" He roared, his heart thundering against his chest.

Mr Johnson looked at her, so small and fraigile she was. He did this, it boilled his blood to a point where he didn't think he could stand a minute longer without causing violence.

"You make the descison, Ruby. Either stay with this mad man or come home with me and see him one last time tomorrow. I leave that up to you." He said, stepping aside.

She turned from him to Erik who slowly softened his hard gaze on her, it was left in her hands to make that choice. "I'm going." She replied, bitting her lip down.

Victory was across Mr Johnson's face while Erik opened the door and stood with his head hanging low. "Then leave," He said, his voice cold and very bitter.

Both walked out to feel the cool early evening air caress them, Mr Johnson walked on ahead with his head held up high but Ruby turned around to look at him.

"Erik, look at me." She said. For a few moments, he slowly rose his head burning a intense stare back at her. Age old shivers ran up and down her spine.

"What you have told me has shattered my heart forever, no other can heal or made it whole again. After tomorrow, I will never ever see you again."

With that, Ruby turned away and carried on walking. She instanly regretted those cruel words but it was the truth, he really did break her heart.

Erik watched her disappear, feeling the beating organ tearing up to smaller and smaller pieces. With a painful sigh, he limply went back inside and shut the door.


	13. Thirteen: Not The End

Under The Spell Of A Phantom.

Thirteen: Not The End

As Mr Johnson and Ruby reached towards the house, her stomach began to twist and turn.

Moaning in agony, she knelt on the ground and felt the vomit threatening to come out at the back of her throat.

He stopped to look at the contents falling out of her mouth, the sight was disgusting but not once did he help her.

Wiping the remains from her lips, Ruby slowly rose and carried on walking not noticing a huge stain on the dress.

Once they got inside, Eleanor rushed to them with tears rolling down her eyes only to stop in total horror all the sudden.

"What on earth is that?" She shrieked, pointing at her. Ruby frowned, lowering her gaze to discover the offending sight.

She shot her head back up, shaking her head. "Mother, I'm so sorry!" She pleaded but Eleanor backed away from Ruby.

"No, how dare you steal that dress? I wanted to wear that for a special night and you have ruined it forever!" She wailed.

Mr Johnson came to comfort her, wrapping his arms across her shaking body. "Don't worry, my darling. It will come out in the wash." He said, softly.

"NO!" Eleanor roared, pushing him aside with fury in her eyes. "She will pay for a brand new one, that will be destroyed tonight!

"Mother please, don't do this!" Ruby cried but it was no use. She grabbed ahold of it and with one big tuck, the dress was ripped apart.

"Come, let's get you a warm brandy." Mr Johnson said, taking the shaking Eleanor back in his comforting arms. It took a matter of seconds to follow him.

Ruby was left shocked and stunned of what just happened, her watery eyes fell on the torn garrment. It will never be fixed again.

With a sob, she ran upstairs to go into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. She flung herself on the bed and cried with no-one to hear her.

* * *

_Christine is dead. Ruby is gone. Everything I ever felt was destoryed within one day. Tomorrow would be the end of my life as I know it._

_To see her know my past damaged my soul, a few moments ago I had her in my arms and we kissed. My second embrace. It has never left my mind._

_As I lay on my bed, feeling the never ending tears fall down, I rethink that gentle and loving caress she left on my unmasked face. No fear or screams._

_I shut my eyes tight, images began to flash across my tired and torrtured mind. All I can see is her, so beautiful and free, taking my hands into her own and just stares at me._

_But though I mourn for Christine, it is Ruby that appears in this vision along with my dreams and the never ending thoughts that come every single day since I laid eyes on her._

_Could it be? Could I be falling in love with her? But it's too later to reveal my feelings now, she will never forgive me and wants to never see me ever again after tomorrow._

_It's not over, this isn't the end! I reopen my eyes and stood up from the bed, I tilt my head up at the celing hoping that He is listening to every word I'm about to say._

_"God, I know my past is dark and disturbing. I don't deserve any kind of forgivness but I can't live my life without Ruby. If she rejects me, then I will end my life. May you make the right descison for my fate to either enter in your Holy gates or forever burn in the firey depths of Hell."_

_With a long sigh, I lowered my head. Then a risky and dangerous idea appeared in my mind, could I do this without getting caught? For her, I would do anything to win her back._

_So I grabbed my cloak, dashed out of the house and ran across the empty streets with only the night lamps guiding my path. Once I reached her home, my heart began to pound._

_This was it, I couldn't wait a another day. Fear rose in me, would she scream and run if I appeared before her? That I won't know unless I'll try so off I went to find her window._

Ruby wiped away the tears for the final time tonight. She went to brush her hair, put on her nightdress and got into bed to try and get some kind of sleep.

Once she started to shut her eyes, Erik suddenly appeared at her window. He looked at her with such longing, she slept so peacefully that it was beautiful.

Silently, he opened it and crept inside the bedroom. He was just about reaching her bed when Ruby suddenly awoke with horror written in her eyes.

"Erik, what on earth are you doing here?" She cried, grabbing her covers against her chin. "I want to see you again, take you away from here for a while." He said.

Ruby shook her head. "No, you get out now before I get caught by either my mother or Mr Johnson." She ordered, pointing at the window. He tensed when she said his name.

"Please, I can't be without you. If you reject me, then I will surely die before sunrise." He warned, coming dangerously close to her. Fear and terror was across her face.

"So you can join with Christine? Go ahead, like I care anyway." Ruby replied, dully turning away from him to lay back down on the pillows. She felt his weight on the bed.

"I love you, Ruby." He said. She shot her head back up to let her eyes burn into his, her jaw dropped at the sudden outburst. "What do you just say to me?" She asked.

"I've loved you the moment I laid eyes on you that very night. Your voice, your soul, your beauty, all the little things about you raptures me. I love you, Ruby." He replied.

His hands grabbed her own, she bit down her lips from trembling. "I mean every word I just said to you. Now let's fly from this place and be together forever."

For a few seconds, Ruby thought this through but her answer was already there. A warm, happy smile went across her face that made him have a wide grin appear.

Erik gathered her from the bed, opened the door, went down the stairs and left the house so quietly that no-one even heard the footsteps. Execpt one, Mr Johnson.

He got out of the bed and rushed to the window where he watched them walking away until they disappeared from sight. Anger boiled his blood, that beast will pay for that.

Ruby looked up at Erik, he stared at her with such happiness he hadn't felt for such a long time. She placed her head against his chest and closed her eyes to the melody of his heartbeat.


	14. Fourteen: Time To Let Go?

Under The Spell Of A Phantom.

Fourteen: Time To Let Go?

Awaking in Erik's arms gave Ruby a warm and contented smile across her face.

She slowly turned her head to see him, peacefully asleep with no masks hiding his true idenity.

His eyelashes fluttered, a moan escaped from his mouth. Ruby went to claim his lips with her own.

Seeing those beautiful and soul capturing orbs before her sent shivers up and down her spine, he would never fail to make her heart beat so fast.

"Good morning, Ruby." He said with a sigh. "Mmm, good morning Erik." She replied, snuggling deeper in his embrace while he stroked her hair.

"Slept well?" He asked. "Yes, so many dreams I had that lost count." She answered, curling the fine hairs on his broad chest which he enjoyed.

After a few moments of silence, Erik began to move from Ruby to get out of bed and walk towards the window where the sun was shining.

She studied him with such awe, though his face held such horrors it didn't matter that he had a manly body and a talented brain.

"Come watch life with me." He said, turning to her offering his hand. A smile appeared in her face so she pushed away the covers and dashed to his side.

Those warm, strong arms wrapped across her waist while she laid her head against his chest, feeling the steady rise and fall of his heartbeat.

"Everything seems so beautiful now that I'm with you, Ruby." He said. She looked up at him, his eyes filled her with warmth and desire all over her body.

"Do you miss Christine?" She asked, bitting her lip in regret of even saying that. He turned away, swallowing a large lump forming in the back of his throat.

"There was a time where I thought she would return and be with me forever. But since I was a marked man and discovered the news that she married Raoul in a small cremony in Rome by Madame Giry, I knew then that I had to let her go for good. Now she is dead, her body rotting in a coffin while her beautiful soul enters heaven like she should do. Death captured her too quickly but I do not curse God for taking her. She is free from pain and old age to roam along with the angels, perhaps she will be reunited with her father at long last. To answer your question, yes I do miss Christine. I can never forget her, not even when I'm with you. It will take me time to mourn but I know that I won't be alone because I have you." He explained, taking her hands into his.

Ruby lowered her gaze to the floor, why couldn't she shake the feeling that no matter how many years she would have with Erik it will always be Christine that has his heart?

She let go of his embrace to turn towards the door when all the sudden he grabbed ahold of her arm and twirled her around to face his angry, burning stare.

"Where are you going, Ruby?" He asked, gruffly with added menence. "I can never be her, Erik." She replied, starting to cry. "I can never replace her or what you had for Christine."

His eyes searched her tearful ones, for a moment she was dead wrong but he soon realised that she was right. He will be forever haunted by her, even to his dying day.

"What are you trying to say, my love?" With a heavy sigh, she answered. "Maybe you should let go of one of us, me or Christine." The horror written across his face was enough.

"NEVER! YOU CAN NOT LET ME CHOOSE!" He roared, shaking her so violently that she fell on her knees sobbing in pure agony. "I knew I should've never left my bedroom." Ruby wailed.

Erik picked her up roughly, his nails digging in her skin drawing a slow trail of blood down her arms. "How dare you force me to make such a cruel descion?" He shouted.

The tears flowing her face were running even faster now, her lips trembled so badly that she had to bit them down to control it. But Erik didn't care of how he scared her.

He was in a rage, a firey and dangerous anger that has arisen. The desire to kill sedcued his mind, she would be dead within his hands on her long and beautiful neck.

"Let me go!" Ruby pleaded. "No, I won't." He said, in a unsettling tone of voice. "Please let me go!" She repeated, shutting her eyes. "DON'T YOU SHUT YOUR EYES AT ME!"

Suddenly, a loud smack went across her face. It was so harsh that Erik released Ruby so quickly that she landed with a bump on the floor, her shaking fingers touching her throbbing cheek.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" He cried, bending down to reach out for her but she pushed his help away. "Don't you dare touch me again." Ruby said, sternly but her voice was breaking.

Erik stood back up, horror in his face and bile rising against his throat. What had he done? He just hurt the woman that he professed his love at all because of Christine.

Ruby got to her knees while avoiding all eye contact on him, she used the bed for support as she rose back up and went towards the door but stopped as her hand hovered at the handle.

"I hope to God you didn't use that kind of violence to Christine, no-one deserves that especially me." She looked at him with such a icy and cold stare that it made Erik very uncomfortable.

"You really need to think what you have just done, Erik. Within seconds, you have shattered my heart for the final time. I will never see you again. I may not be invited in my home, disowned by my mother and left to be forever single and barren all because of you. It's time to let go but you released the wrong woman, forever remain in the dark pondering of your mad obession over her. Goodbye Erik."

With that, Ruby stepped out and slammed the door behind her. She jogged down the staircase and ran out of the house, igorning the ache in her heart.

As for Erik, he just stood there like a lost man. She was right, he had freed someone he loved but it was the wrong woman and there was nothing he could do to bring her back.

Author's Note: Sorry If This Chapter Is A Little Angry Of What Erik Did To Ruby But Never Fear, It Will End Well.


	15. Fifteen: Finally Together

Under The Spell Of A Phantom.

Fifteen: Finally Together

The vibrations of Ruby's pounding feet was the only sound echoing the streets, not a single soul was awake at this early hour.

If anyone was, they would see a weeping woman with a alarming red hand print across her cheek and dressed only in her nightgown.

It was truely a upsetting sight but for Ruby, she hardly noticed. All what she was thinking about was running back home before she was caught.

As she reached it and climbed up to her window, she rushed to her empty bed and began to sob silently to herself. Finally at last, she was free.

____

* * *

_My God, I hurt her! The throbbing sting in my hand is a constant remainer that I used violence against a woman. Not just any woman but her._

_Ruby. Oh, how I wail her name as I sink to my knees and slam my fists on the floorboards. What have I done? This is all my fault, how could I?_

_Oh Christine, look what you made me do even while your soul is souring along with the angels! Your memory has pushed away my second chance._

_She was right all along, I had to let go of one of them but I made the wrong move and now I can never win back Ruby's love. I felt sick and heart-broken._

_Rising my bloody hands, I place them on my face. It was hopeless now, today will be my final living day. Within sunrise tomorrow, I shall die alone._

* * *

Ruby began to descend down the staircase, igorning the endless stinging on her cheek. Her excuse would be that she slipped in the bathroom.

Would it be enough? It had to be, no-one could ever know the real dark truth about it. The attack haunted her sleep of what little she had.

With a sigh, she entered the dinning room where Eleanor and Mr Johnson were sitting together eating breakfast but they didn't notice she was there.

Ruby sat down and bit her way through a piece of toast. Her crunching caught Eleanor's attention with a fierce and unsettling stare at her daughter.

"Mr Johnson said he saw you in a man's arms. Do you realise what would of the neighbours thought of if they went to their windows last night?" She said with a edge in her voice.

"I'm sorry mother for the hurt I caused lately, I won't be seeing that man ever again." Ruby replied, lowering her head to her empty plate while wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Good girl, now go and get dressed. We are going shopping today to get myself a new dress as you have ruined one of my own yesterday." Eleanor ordered.

She nodded her head at her, looked at Mr Johnson who had a large smirk across his face and went to leave the room. Though she felt the relief wash over her, she couldn't shake her despair.

* * *

_A beautiful horse and carriage is parked outside Ruby's home, I see her along with a older woman that must be her mother and Mr Johnson. That cruel, evil bastard!_

_If he wasn't involved with them, he would die a gruesome and bloodthirsty death after all what he has done. I dug my nails in my palms as I watched him help her in._

_The driver clicked his teeth, urging the animal to start walking. I dashed to see it go down the road and turn a corner, finally disappearing from my sight._

_With a heavy sigh, I slowly walk back to my home and shut the door. The darkness wraps it's blanket around me as I wander through the many rooms in this place._

_I couldn't mistake the large amount of make-up on Ruby's cheek, a large stab in my heart remains me of that violent attack on her. Shame and regret fills my bones._

_God, I can't believe how much I miss and love her! How could I harm such a beautiful and wonderful woman that accepted my face than Christine would ever will?_

_I sit on the staircase, faintly hearing our voices echoing the walls. Even a happy vision of myself and her chasing each other for she to win wrapping her sweet arms across my chest._

_The agony was too much to bear, it was mere hours until it was time for me to leave this lonely world but deep down I knew that I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to her._

* * *

After going through one too many shops, Ruby went to sit down to rub her aching and tired feet. Never had she felt so miserable since the Masked Ball.

It seemed so long ago since she laid eyes on Erik, the man that had captured everything inside her leaving her empty and naked unless she was with him.

Her lips began to tremble, tears started to prickle against her eyes. But she stopped it before giving in, no way she will let the public see her like this for no reason.

Ruby turned her head to see Eleanor and Mr Johnson go in a jewerlly shop without even a glance at where she was, it made her even more upset that a forbidden tear fell down her aching cheek.

She placed her hand there, the pain was there but not as harsh. A flash of Erik appeared in her mind, that mysterious and stunning creature with those beautiful, soul-searching eyes.

Shaking it away, Ruby shut her eyes and blocked away all the suffering to return back to reality. As she stood and headed towards the shop where her mother was, something stopped her.

A voice, one she can only hear. "It couldn't be?" She said to herself. Though her stubborn pride told her not to go there all over again, it was her curiousity once more that won the battle.

Walking along the streets following it, the voice grew louder and stronger as she reached the darkest corners. Taking a deep breath, Ruby dashed down it with her eyes searching for him.

Suddenly, the voice faded away to nothing. She stopped, her heart pounding furiously against her chest. "Hello, is that you Erik?" She called out but there was no answer though he was there.

Hiding a few meters away from her, he looked at her with such sadness that he didn't notice the pool of tears falling down his face. Seeing her for the last time bought even more pain but he didn't care.

Despair was written across Ruby's face, for a moment she was risking everything to see him again. But what could she say? Would he hurt her again? Too many questions burned her mind.

With a heart-breaking sigh, she headed back up with her head hanging low. Then, Erik did the most dangerous yet thrilling thing ever. He sneaked out to grab her arm and placed her against the wall.

His lips captured hers in the most passionate and hungry embrace, their hands roamed everywhere as they succumbed to the most powerful thing on this earth: love.


	16. Sixteen: Kidnapped!

Under The Spell Of A Phantom.

Sixteen: Kidnapped!

_Her soft skin. Her lush lips. Her gentle hands. Everything about her is enough for me. I'm drowing in her love, there is no-one to save me._

_I can't get so much more of her, a fragile human woman that I clearly adore and love. I just hope that when we pull away she dosen't run away._

_Yes, I hurt her constanly and treated her poorly but the way she ran to my voice made me wonder if it didn't matter anymore, she just wanted me._

* * *

Two minutes have passed, Erik was the first to break from the passionate embrace. Ruby looked up at him, the thundering beat of her heart went wild.

He cupped her cheeks, his thumb gently stroking the place where he hit her. She shut her eyes, igorning the slight sting instead loving the gentle caress.

"Oh my Ruby, I thought I lost you forever." He sighed. "You didn't, Erik. No matter what has and had happened, I can't seem to escape from you." She replied.

He laughed, not noticing a trail of tears started to fall down his face. "Come with me, I'll take you away from them. They do not need you anymore." He offered.

"At least let me say goodbye to my mother." Erik tensed at her words but understood. He slowly slid his hands from her face to let them hang by his strong thighs.

"I'll be back, my love." Ruby said, giving him a quick yet hungry kiss. "I'll stay here and wait for you." He said, pointing at the spot he was standing on. She nodded her head.

"Now go, don't be long as I can not wait." Erik ordered. Ruby dashed back in the darkess, looking back at him three times with a happy and peaceful smile on her face.

* * *

_I think back at my house where I was making a choice if I wanted to see Ruby again before I died. Igorning the warning voice in my head, I decided to give in and try._

_Grabbing my cloak and pulling the hood over my head, I left the building and walked down the path where the horse and carriage went. A plan was formed, ready to unfold._

_Once my eyes laid on her, my heart began to pound in the most quickest beat ever since the night I captured Christine in my lair. But that was in the past, it's time to have a new start._

_With her, my beautiful Ruby. As she exited out of the shop, I dashed to the darkest parts of the streets staring contently at her. The way she rubbed her feet gave me shivers down my spine._

_She saw her mother and Mr Johnson head towards a jewellers without even noticing that Ruby was there. Bile formed in the back of my throat, they werrn't worthy of her time anymore._

_If she had me then I can take her away from them. So I began to sing a haunting melody that reminds me of her (no, not Christine) and walked even deeper in the darkness. I wonder if she heard me._

_Yes! I see her now, running down these empty and barren corners with her eyes searching for the person that belonged with the voice. What if she thought it was me all along? Would she scream in terror?_

_Doubt overwelmed me that I suddenly stopped singing, waiting for her footsteps to fade away until... "Hello, is that you Erik?" Hearing my name pushed everything aside, I had to have her right now._

_I see her lowering her head in defeat, she won't look like that any longer. Once she walked right passed me, I took that dangerous and risky chance by grabbing and pushing her against the wall to capture her lips._

* * *

Ruby felt like skipping towards the jewellers, the happiness filling her heart overflowed but she didn't care. Nothing else mattered as long as she was with Erik.

At first, it was a bit of a shock to have him take her like that but their passion between them was strong and undeniable. All the hurt and pain faded away to oblivion.

The way he touched her tender cheek was enough to forgive him, how could she hold a grudge on someone she clearly and truely loved all along? Just the thought of him was rapture.

But when she entered the jewellers, everything was in pitch black. Fear ran up and down her spine, how she wished that she took Erik with her than being alone.

Suddenly, a large hand slapped over her mouth. The muffled screams wasn't enough, no-one was going to hear her. She was dragged deeper in the darkness and thrown like a rag doll on the floor.

The lit lamps revealed her kidnapper, it was Mr Johnson! "Hello Ruby, me and your mother were wondering where you were." He said, in a cold and deathly tone of voice.

"Where is she?" She cried, running to punch her fists against his chest only for he to laugh at her weak attempts. "Oh, she's here right behind you." He replied, grabbing her wrists and turning her around.

There, sunk on the floor, was Eleanor. Blood was oozing steadily down her head, her eyes were shut but the rise and fall of her chest was enough to say she was still alive.

Ruby rushed to her side, taking her cold as ice hands into her own, as she constanly called her name over and over. "She won't hear you. The fall she had would knock her out for several hours."

She looked at Mr Johnson with a snarl, murder was written in her eyes which shocked her. "Erik will come and save us from you!" Ruby shouted. "Good, because that will be his downfall." He replied.

A frown went across her face. "Oh yes, this was all planned. Erik will be worried about you so he will come here only to find three dead bodies and the weapon in his hands after he has killed you."

Horror shook Ruby's body. "No! You can't do this!" She wailed. "I'm afraid I can, it's been too long since the Phantom Of The Opera escaped from his crimes. He will hang, there's no doubt about that."

Mr Johnson stepped out to see a tall figure reaching towards the shop, a large smirk went across his face. "Ah, speaking of the devil, here he comes now! Say your prayers." He said, turning to Ruby.

The sound of the bell ringing at the door made her let out a long and high-pitched scream, Erik went towards it only to not notice someone slam him in the head with a heavy object.

He fell on the floor with a loud thump, the sickening noise left Ruby in a state of despair. She heard Mr Johnson pulling him in a another room, his struggling moans and groans echoed the walls.

Lowering herself to the ground, she didn't stop the endless tears fall down her face. No one was going to save her now, it was over. She, her mother and the barely breathing shopkeeper were going to die.

* * *

_She was taking far too long to say goodbye to her mother. Seconds turned to minutes, my patience was wearing thin to a point I started to walk towards the shop._

_Strangely, I felt uneasy. There was no-one around, very unusual for this time of day. As I reached towards the jewellers, I sensed something was deadly wrong._

_Pushing the door open, I stepped in the pitch black room only for my blood to run cold at the loud scream I heard. It had to be Ruby, she was in trouble!_

_Only one thing was in my mind, saving her and escaping from this place never to reappear again. But something hard and heavy slammed against my head._

_I fell on the wooden floorboards, my eyes barely open. Dragged by force, I slowly succumbed to the darkness that was awaiting for me. Oh Ruby, I will find you!_

_Whoever has done this will pay by blood, I hope you can forgive me if I murder this brutal kidnaper. But the thoughts of her died away as I fell in to the sinking oblivion._


	17. Seventeen: Fight To The Death

Under The Spell Of A Phantom

Seventeen: Fight To The Death.

Ruby awoke all the sudden, instanly remembering where she was and what happened.

Turning her head, her eyes lay on Eleanor who was stirring from her slumber.

"Oh mother!" She cried, rushing to her side wrapping her arms across her cold body.

"Ruby! I thought you were gone for good!" Eleanor said, tearfully.

"No, I'm not going anywhere. But you must stay here while I find Erik."

A frown went across her mother's face. "Who is Erik?" She asked.

Ruby stared at her deeply. "He's the man I've fallen in love with." She replied.

______

* * *

_Opening my eyes slowly, my thoughts returned to Ruby._

_My God, I hope she wasn't dead! If she was, Mr Johnson will pay for his life!_

_With all my strengh, I pulled and twisted against the ropes but they were done extra tight._

_I moaned and growled at my lack of breaking free until a sinster chuckle appeared behind me._

_"Such a shame that the great Phantom Of The Opera can't escape this time." He said, stepping out of the darkness._

_My eyes burned hatred flames back at him as he circled around me one too many times to push my temper to overdrive._

_"Oh, wouldn't it be lovely to see Ruby's hurt face once more when she discovers the real truth of how you came here." _

_"She won't, not when I'm around." I said, gritting my teeth. He stopped in front of me, his hand in contact against my cheek._

_The stinging was a dull ache, not enough to make me surrender to the pain. "She will, I'll make sure of it!" He hissed in my ear._

* * *

Ruby undid the ropes to free Eleanor and the shopkeeper who was breathing very slowly.

"Mother, take him to someone who can help him and then go to the police." She ordered her.

"But Ruby, what about you?" Eleanor asked, still having that worried frown across her face.

"I'm going to save Erik." She replied, kicking down the door and helped her mother to drag the man's body out.

"Now go!" Ruby cried, pointing at the door. Before Eleanor did, she grabbed her daughter for a quick embrace.

Looking at each other's eyes like they understood what was going to happen, they parted for hopefully not the last time.

* * *

_Hearing the sound of cracking wood bought a wicked grin across my face. It had to be Ruby._

_Mr Johnson was in a rage, shouting and cursing in French while looking for something._

_A bright light caught my attention and horror, it was a sharp pointed dagger!_

_"No, don't you dare!" I shouted, struggling through these blasted ropes._

_He turned to look at me with such a evil glare that even I was deeply unsettled._

_"Oh yes, I do dare!" He replied, coming towards me in a alarming manner._

_With a rise of his hand, he slashed me across my chest. I winced in pain as blood began to ooze._

_"If she does surrive, she can see that you have died in this chair failing to save her." He said, pointing the dagger at my face._

_With all my might, I slammed my leg against his groin but he didn't fall or drop the weapon strangely. He slashed me once more on the chest and left the room._

_My God, he's going to kill her! There was nothing I could do other than wait and pray that she will fight to the death against him._

* * *

Ruby's eyes fell on a gun that laid under the til, it was fully loaded with four bullets in the holes.

Luckily enough, her father taught her how to shoot when she was five years old.

But there wasn't time to think back of the past, she had to save Erik.

All the sudden, Mr Johnson appeared with a murderous look in his eyes.

"How dare you let them escape?" He roared, rising the dagger up so that she could see it.

Ruby pointed the gun at him, her shaky fingers near the trigger. "Drop the weapon or I'll shoot!" She shouted.

"Never, not until you know the truth of how Erik came here!" He cried, with a sneer.

"I do not wish to know, Mr Johnson." Ruby replied.

"He's my son! My bastard son that I wanted dead from his whore of a mother!" He snapped.

Her eyes widened with terror, the sudden outburst made her less confident with the gun.

"You're lying!" She cried. He shook his head, chuckling until it grew to a full blown laugh.

"I never lie, Ruby. I found him in my home a weeks before the masked ball, seeing his monsterous face again bought back so many haunted memories." He said, coming closer to her.

"So I gave him a choice: he could stay and never reappear or it's staight to the police after he told me his heartbreaking story. I was that foolish to keep him around but when your mother came around, I changed my mind and soon forgot about him until you discovered him. That's why I want you dead so I can frame the infamous Phantom Of The Opera for a another murder this time in a different town."

"No, I will not die!" She screamed, pulling the trigger. Everything went so fast, the loud shot and the sound of a blade meeting flesh.

Mr Johnson stumbled back, placing a hand on his bleeding stomach. His eyes rolled backwards as he collasped on the floor, dying within mere seconds.

Ruby couldn't believe that she killed him but it didn't matter now, what did was finding Erik.

She entered the room to find him, sitting there with two large slashes across his chest.

"Oh my love, please wake up!" Ruby cried, cupping his cheeks. He slowly opened his eyes to lay on hers, a long smile appeared across his face.

"Ruby..." He sighed as she undid the ropes and helped him up from the chair. They embraced each other and was about to kiss until a sharp pain caught her.

"My darling, what's wrong?" Erik cried, only to his horror that a large patch of blood was at her side. She looked at him in pure fear.

"Erik!" She whispered before falling to the floor, letting the dark oblivion overtake everything.


	18. Eighteen: Just Breathe

Under The Spell Of A Phantom

Eighteen: Just Breathe.

Ruby's POV

I was falling in a never ending pool of pitch blackness, my outstreched hand reached out to thin air.

Flashes of my life appeared in my mind from my childhood to the moment I discovered the blood coarsing from my body.

The last thing I heard before I succumbed to this dark oblivion was Erik crying out my name like he was in agony.

All I ever wanted was to see his face again, be in his arms and let his lips capture my own. I wasn't ready to die.

Shooting my eyes open, I landed softly on the ground with the flashing images suddenly fading away to nothing.

I looked around the barren surroundings, not a sign of life or light. I was simply alone in this lonely place.

Tears began to fall down my face, how I miss Erik terribly! "Let me out of here!" I scream, my voice echoing everywhere.

Suddenly the sound of hollow footsteps come towards me, a large and tall man wearing a hood appears with a staff in his skelton hand.

A wave of fear ran through my body, this had to be Death with those black orbs and a unsettling grin across his bony face.

"Please, don't take me! I'm not ready to die!" I sobbed, begging on bended knees. But Death didn't utter a word to me.

Instead he rose his empty hand to point at the right direction to where we were. "What is over there?" I asked.

Again he didn't reply, it was useless asking a dead skelton questions. So I rose and made my way along the darkness.

I turned to look behind me, Death was still pointing at where I was going. I frowned at him but carried on walking.

Then I heard a familer and beautiful voice. Erik. It couldn't be anyone else, no-one could sing like a fallen angel.

A bright white light sucked me in until I was standing in a dressing room with a painting of a woman holding a plate with a man's head on it.

Looking away in disgust, I turned my eyes to a large and proud mirror that revealed it's own secret. There was a room on the other side.

Strangely taken by it, I pushed the slide door aside and stepped in without any fear. Candles were held by green hands that moved whenever I did.

Wandering through this long and winding hall, I paused at a staircase that was awaiting me to go down them. Taking a steady breath, I began the descent.

His strong and powerful voice was pulling me to find him, just a moment without seeing Erik was unbearable. My life would have no meaning if he wasn't there.

As I reached the final step, a proud black stallion stood before me. There for a reason, I hopped on the saddle and let the animal lead me down the darkest parts of this unusual place.

Closing my eyes to listen to the melody, I wondered how can a man like he pour out such haunting and enchanting harmonies with a piece of paper and a organ.

The horse stopped at where a small boat lay in a large amount of water, I got off the saddle and stroked it's mane before stepping on the boat and rowed down the lake.

I was getting closer to him, my heart was pounding ever so fast of the thought of seeing those soul-capturing eyes and being held in his broad arms again.

Reaching towards a large gate, it opened by itself as the boat led me inside a beautiful and strangely unusual lair filled with candles and other such things.

Once it stopped on the shore, I stepped out and wandered around this new surrounding. There was a large organ with dozens of musical pieces and lots of drawings along the walls.

I studied the woman in them, it had to be Christine. She had brown choclate eyes and curly brown hair, no wonder he was so taken by her. She was truely breath-taking.

Suddenly I felt so heart-broken, he didn't really want plain old Ruby. Erik wanted his dead Christine back, love and protect her forever. What was I thinking that he would ever love me?

As I turned around, his voice made me stop from making a another move. "You alone can make my soul take flight, let me make the music of the... night..." He sung so perfectly.

I slowly moved my body, my eyes looking into his. Standing there dressed in black with only a white frilly shirt and his half moon mask hiding his disfigurement, I couldn't deny my racing heart.

"Ruby..." He sighed, walking ever so slowly towards me. "But, don't you want Christine?" I asked, with a frown. "No." He replied, stopping to place his warm hands on my bare arms.

"All I want is you, no-one else." "What about the drawings?" I pointed at them. He stepped aside for me to see that instead of seeing Christine's face it was me with my blue eyes and short brown hair.

I gasped, looking back at Erik. A smile was across his face, one that set alight my body with furious rapture shivers. "Come with me." He said, offering his gloved hand to me. I didn't hesitate.

He led me up the six little steps, passing by two life-like stautes of myself and Erik wearing wedding clothes, to a swan bed with red sheets and fluffy pillows. I looked at him, instanly knowing.

Cupping my cheeks, he leaned down to capture my lips while rising his hand to pull down a handle where two red curtains shut us away from anyone so it was just me and him, the man I love.

Gathering me in his arms, he laid me down on the bed and took off his mask. Seeing his disfigurement didn't disgust or terrify me, in fact I took that one side of his face and let my lips caress it.

A long sigh came out of his mouth, I could see very clearly that he savoured the special moment. We soon made love in a slow and tender way, each of us escaping from our viginaity at long last.

Laying naked in each other's arms, my eyelids felt very heavy. "Just breathe, Ruby. It will take you back." Erik said, while stroking my hair. I looked up at him with a frown. "What did you say?" I asked.

"Shut your eyes and just breathe, then you can return back to where you came from." He replied. "But what about you?" "I'll be waiting for you to awake, do not worry. You did not die."

I bit down my lip, I feared of it not working. But when I looked in Erik's eyes, I could see that I could trust him with anything he just said. I leaned down to take his lips into mine for a passionate kiss.

It lasted longer than a minute until I pulled away, holding back the threatening tears that were pleading to come out. I laid down on his chest once more, slowly shutting my eyes and breathed.


	19. Nineteen: A Question Of Love

Under The Spell Of A Phantom

Nineteen: A Question Of Love

Ruby opened her eyes, letting out a long gasp. Was it all a dream or ever so real?

She turned her head to one side to see Eleanor, sitting on a chair fast asleep.

Her hands were linked into her own with a soft yet tight grip, just one movement would wake her.

Eleanor groaned as she rose her head and slowly opened her eyes to see her daughter staring back at her.

"Ruby!" She cried, igorning the happy tears falling down her face. "Hello mother." She croaked, with a smile.

"I'm so glad you are alright!" Eleanor said, reaching down to embrace her when Ruby asked. "Where's Erik?"

Her back stiffened of that name, it was a stuggle to sit back down and tear her gaze away from her daughter.

"Well, where is he?" She asked again, her voice growing needy. It took Eleanor two minutes to look at Ruby.

"He's being questioned by the police, he may be charged for the kidnap and murder of you and Mr Johnson." She replied, grimly.

The shock and horror was across her daughter's face that it broke her heart into a million pieces.

"No! This can not be! Erik didn't kidnap me, I killed Mr Johnson! I'm not dead!" Ruby wailed, letting dozen of tears fall down her face.

"I know my darling, he gave himself in as he thought you were. I'm so very sorry." Eleanor said, cluchting her hands even tighter but her daughter was stronger.

"No way! I'm not letting him take the blame!" Ruby cried, pushing off the sheets and steadily got to her feet.

"My child, don't you dare try and leave this hosptail!" Eleanor shouted, rushing to her side but she was faster.

Though she was in deep agony, Ruby dashed along the several halls to reach the exit igorning her mother's calling of her name.

* * *

_She was dead, her soul sucked out of her body and entering heaven. Just like Christine, angels to roam that beautiful place forever._

_Seeing Ruby collasp like that froze my blood like ice, there was nothing I could do than call her name and stop the rushing flow from her side._

_Her lips were pale, I tried to kiss them over and over again but neither time worked. She was lost, it was all my fault once more._

_Once her mother came in with two very big police officers, she screamed bloody murder and pointed her long finger at me saying it was I that killed her._

_Though I didn't touch a blade or a weapon, I was the one that snatched her heart and destoryed her soul. I deserved every punishment thrown at me._

_She grabbed Ruby off my hands so they could place iron cuffs on my wrists, then I was dragged out of the shop barely allowed a glance back at my dead lover._

_Now as I lay in this damp and cold cell, I wonder when I'll be charged and thrown in the lions den to hear my fate. But my thoughts return back to Ruby._

_How I long to see her, hear her breathe and be in her sweet arms. Feel her embrace, smell her scent and fall forever under her spell of beauty and love._

_Not even Christine could bring out such a different and changed man in me, I used to be so violent and cruel to anyone around me. With Ruby, I was brand new._

_But she was gone, just like her never to return in this world. Oh I feel so alone! God above, either take me this very night or let my sentence be worthy and true!_

* * *

It took Ruby over a hour to reach the police station, the pain was unbelieveable but the journey was worth it for her.

The officers took a good look at her, shocked of not only her injury but the way she was hardly dressed in public.

She didn't care a bit of what they thought, all what mattered was telling the truth and seeing Erik again.

Her eyes fell on a friendly older gentleman who was heading her way, his golden orbs darted at her and his face lit up with a kind grin.

"Good evening, madam. What can I do for you?" He asked, not noticing the way she looked or how distressed she was.

"I need to talk to someone about the kidnap and murders at the jeweller shop eariler today." Ruby explained, feeling the nerves begining to build.

"Right, if you just follow me, we can have a nice chat somewhere private." He replied, offering his arm which she took. "Thank you sir."

Once they found a quieter office, Ruby sat down and waited for him to take a seat. "Now, tell me what you know." He started, clasping his hands together.

With a steady breath, she told him everything from the moment she met Erik to the attack which nearly left her for dead. The look on his face was enough to make her fear what would happen next.

"Are you sure that all what you just said is true?" He asked. "Yes, I'm very sure. Now please, I need to see him." She replied, her eyes begging for a answer.

The officer breathed out a heavy sigh. "You know, what you did is a very serious crime but it was a act of self defence so I'm letting both of you go tonight." He decided.

Ruby gasped out a laugh, her tears flowed down her cheeks. "Thank you ever so much!" She cried, rushing to hug him tightly. He gently stroked her hair while she wept for joy and relief.

After a few minutes, the officer pulled away from her embrace and said. "Let's go and release your gentleman, shall we?" She nodded her head in argeement and followed his every step.

Once they reached the cells, the wait inside Ruby was agony. Her eyes searched and searched for Erik as nearly every one was empty until they stopped at the final one.

A tall and broad back was facing her, she knew it had to be him. The officer unlocked the door but the figure didn't move or twitch, he let it swung by and Ruby entered inside.

With each step she took, her heart was pounding like a drum with it's never ending beat. "Erik?" She asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. Not a word was replied.

She frowned at this but then a idea came to her, would it work? Taking a deep breath, Ruby began to sing the final notes of The Music Of The Night hoping it would trigger movement.

"You alone can make my soul take flight..." She sang gently. "Help me make the music of the..." He joined in, removing himself from the floor and slowly turned around to face her.

"Night..." They sang together, their eyes instanly blazing back at each other. Hanging on the note until it faded away, Ruby ran to his arms and embraced him with her lips.

His hands roamed all over her body, animal they were but who could blame him? He broke away from the kiss to let his tear stained eyes burn into her own. "Ruby?" He asked.

"Yes, it's me my love." She gasped. "Marry me, Ruby." Her heart suddenly stopped, the answer was already there waiting for her to say it. "Yes Erik, I will marry you!"

With that, the officer left them to it as their lips captured each other's once more and succumbed to their passions that were long awaiting for them to embrace.


	20. Twenty: Wedding Bliss

Under The Spell Of A Phantom

Twenty: Wedding Bliss.

_Three Months Later..._

Ruby stands in front of the mirror, admiring the sight before her eyes.

She was wearing a beautiful white gown with a veil and a tiara placed on her head.

The finishing touches were made until at last, she was ready for the big day.

After a three month engagement, Ruby and Erik were going to get married.

Her eyes fell on her window, a wide smile appeared of the clear skies and the gentle breeze blowing outside.

The bedroom door opened revealing Eleanor who was wearing a stunning purple dress.

"My daughter, all grown up and getting married!" She said, rushing towards her.

"Oh mother!" Ruby cried, wrapping her arms across her neck for a emotional embrace.

They pulled away quickly so Eleanor could get a good look at Ruby, a contented smile was across her face.

"This Erik better look after you, my darling." She warned. "Of coarse he will, mother." Ruby replied.

Eleanor couldn't hold the tears any longer, they flowed down her cheeks like a rushing waterfall.

"To think you saved everyone from that evil man, I was so blind that I didn't even notice. I'm so sorry." She said, sadly.

"Mother, there is no need to say sorry anymore. It's in the past now. Today is a brand new start for all of us." Ruby said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Eleanor nodded her head, wiping her tears away with a handychief. "Yes, you are right. Now, ready?" She offered her arm. "I'm ready." Ruby replied, taking it with her own.

* * *

_For so long, I refused to look at any mirrors as I hated my reflection. But today, things were different._

_As I was heading towards the church, one was standing there in it's terrifying yet beautiful glory._

_I looked left to right, hoping that no one was around to see what I was going to do._

_Slowly I went to stand before it to discover a stranger was staring back at me._

_He looked handsome in his suit, the only thing was out of place was a white half moon mask yet it added a curious mystery about it._

_His eyes sparkled of blue, green and grey. Full lush lips that gently broke into a small smile. _

_Before I got caught, I turned my heel and headed towards the church with a hop in my walk._

_Today was a important and special day, I was going to spend the rest of my days with her._

_My beautiful Ruby._

* * *

The wedding theme began to play as a small crowd of thirty people stood from the seats.

Entering was Eleanor, linking arms with Ruby, the bride. There were many gasps of awe pointed at her.

Erik turned around to lay his eyes at Ruby, his heart suddenly stopped beating of how beautiful she looked.

She looked at him, a wide smile across her face. There he was, her future husband.

Once Eleanor let go of Ruby, she and Erik went towards the priest and began the cremony.

* * *

_Look at her, would you think someone so enchanting would marry a disfigured man like me?_

_It seems so unbelieveable that she could love me, want to be with me for the rest of our lives until we die together._

_I had hurt her so much since we met that fateful day, my past could've been the final nails of our relationship._

_But like she said, no matter what had and has happened she could never escape from me, for that I was grateful and scared of._

_Now as her mother sets Ruby free, we walk to the priest to say our vows of never ending love and passionate promises._

* * *

The kiss set the people cheering and clapping for the couple.

It was a sweet and passionate embrace, one that set Eleanor off with even more tears.

They broke away at the same time, their foreheads gently touching.

"My wife." Erik whispered. "My husband." Ruby replied, with a smile.

He pulled away so that he could wrap her arm with his and began to walk down the aisle.

Not one person even looked at Erik twice, his mask didn't even unsettle the priest.

He was unaware that Eleanor told them all that he was involved in a nasty accident in his childhood and refused them to not ask him about it.

A beautiful horse and carriage waited outside, the kind driver helped Ruby get on while she waited for Erik to sit by her.

They waved goodbye to everyone, she blew kisses to Eleanor who was trying ever so hard to dab away her tears.

The driver clicked his teeth to set off the horses on a trot, Ruby and Erik said their farewells over and over until they disappeared by the early rays of the sun setting.

* * *

Ruby's POV

So as I sit here with my husband, laying my tired head against his shoulder, a broad smile appears across my face.

At long last, when I thought that love meant nothing, I had found my true soulmate.

Our vows at the wedding set off a chain of emotions and plenty of tears, never had I heard such romantic things come out of Erik's mouth.

Seeing those beautiful eyes staring right back at me, I knew that he will always love me and I will always love him.

He cups my chin, lifting my head so I could look at him. "I love you, Ruby." He says with a sigh. "I love you too, Erik." I reply.

Within seconds, he captures my lips with his own for a passionate kiss. Nothing else mattered, just me and him.

My Phantom.

THE END

Author's Note: Ah But It's Not, A Planned Sequel Is On The Way Very Soon. I Would Like To Thank Everyone Who Has Reviewed This Story, You Guys Rock! To Many More Stories, Gene's Gal


End file.
